Hurricane
by Lumina Mithrandir
Summary: Tony Stark tenía fama de galán y eso todo el mundo lo sabía. Lo complicado ocurre cuando esa fama le arroja a la negación de sus propios sentimientos y a una mujer que le dará una lección. fem!Tony/Steve


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecen a Marvel y asociados, por lo que esta historia no persigue fines de lucro.

**El soundtrack recomendado**: las canciones _Hurricane_ de la banda Something Corporate y _Cálido y Frío_ de Franco De Vita.

**Dedicado a Pepa y Kay**, las que tienen la paciencia y el aplomo de soportar mis ocurrencias y leer mis desvaríos literarios. Se les quiere =)

* * *

**Hurricane.**

Tony Stark tenía su fama hecha. Y no es que el hecho de ser conocido como playboy le molestase, en efecto, era en lo que más disfrutaba de ser billonario. Desde celebridades a chicas anónimas, no había habido ninguna que no cayese rendida a su labia y sus encantos.

En cuanto se había involucrado en una relación semiestable con Pepper había renunciado a las otras mujeres, pero a la larga dicha relación se fue debilitando ya sea por sus desplantes sarcásticos cuando se transformaba en Iron Man o porque como el CEO de Stark Industries se escaqueaba del trabajo y dejaba a Pepper apagando sus incendios. Tan sólo habían bastado un par de meses para que ambos se sentasen a conversar (Pepper fue quien hablo, Tony se limito a oír) y cortar la relación. Por supuesto, Pepper siempre sería su mano derecha y eso no lo cambiaría por el hecho de haber compartido su cama con ella, asimismo, Pepper era por naturaleza profesional y siempre supo dividir la vida privada de la laboral.

Y bueno, así fue que Tony volvió a su fama de galán.

Pero también fue así que recibió una cucharada de su propia medicina.

* * *

Después de la revuelta con Loki, Nick Fury citó a Los Vengadores a una reunión. Apenas si habían pasado semanas, pero el Consejo no había dejado de refregarle al mandamás de SHIELD que no era conveniente que sus piezas de ajedrez estuviesen dispersas. Y como Fury sabía que el excéntrico de Stark no toleraría trasladarse a las instalaciones de SHIELD y renunciar a su vida de don Juan, sólo tuvo que convencerlo que la Torre Stark estaba más que apropiada para acogerlos a todos.

─ ¿Qué te crees, que soy la reencarnación de Teresa de Calcuta? ─ironizó recibiendo una ceja alzada de Fury, Natasha y Clint. Bruce y Steve compartieron una mirada de circunstancias.

─Ojala así fuese Stark. Sería maravilloso ver por fin como cesa la hambruna en África ─comentó la Agente Romanoff con una sonrisa burlona. Tony puso los ojos en blanco; que él era genio, no altruista.

─Según lo veo, Stark, hasta tú has de reconocer que estratégicamente es necesario ─añadió Fury─. Sea donde sea, el equipo debe estar unido ante cualquier posible evento.

Tony carraspeó paseando su mirada entre los presentes. Pareciera que todos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para mirarle con cara de borrego a medio morir, incluso Romanoff se veía adorable, pero sin duda, la mirada de Rogers, esa azul, transparente y heroica mirada fue la que prevaleció sobre las demás. A su juicio, el Capitán era un moralista de primera y ciertamente sus valores provenientes de la década de los 40 no se tranzaban por despertar en el siglo veintiuno, ¿verdad?

Pestañeó.

¿Por qué rayos de pronto le importaba lo que Rogers pudiese o no decir? ¡Era su Torre la que querían convertir en hotel!

─Señor Stark ─dijo entonces el Capitán ganándose la atención de todos─. Esto es imperativo. Es probable que otra amenaza se presente o que el mismo Loki se las ingenie para eludir el juicio asgardiano ─Steve se detuvo por instantes, atento en las expresiones de Tony, tenia esperanza de que accediese aunque nunca advirtió que los demás le apoyaban entregándole miradas asesinas a famoso Iron Man.

Anthony exhaló. No tenía opción, ¿verdad?

─Sí, sí, Cap. No me sueltes un sermón bañado en patriotismo ─ante esto Steve arrugó los labios más no rebatió. Ponerse a discutir no era el objetivo de Rogers después de todo, sino que buscaba doblegarle. Stark se maldijo internamente cuando el Capitán carraspeo, exigiéndole una respuesta─. Vale. Le diré hoy a Pepper que arregle lo necesario en la Torre ─se puso de pie para salir de la sala de reuniones─. Si me disculpan ahora, tengo otros asuntos que tratar.

Todos se pusieron a hablar al mismo tiempo, por lo que Tony lo tomó como la señal para esfumarse, pero antes de escabullirse no pudo obviar la pequeña sonrisa que Steve le dedicaba.

* * *

La verdad es que no podía dejar de rememorar la sonrisa de Steve; parecía haberse grabado con fuego en su mente y ya empezaba a exasperarse. Soltó un taco cuando se apretó los dedos con un alicate. En serio, si seguía a este paso, en vez de hacerle la mantención a la Mark 7 iba a terminar desarmándola.

─Señor ─Jarvis le sacó del ensueño─. La señorita Potts viene hacia acá. Solicita autorización para ingresar al laboratorio.

─Déjala entrar ─musitó masajeándose las sienes. Lo más probable es que estuviese furiosa con él por haberle encargado la misión de acondicionar la Torre para el resto de los Vengadores. Casi podía escuchar los chillidos que se avecinaban.

─Tony ─llamó Pepper una vez cerró la puerta tras de sí─. Te he estado llamando toda la tarde para avisarte que casi la mayoría de las modificaciones de han realizado según lo especificó el reporte enviado por Fury ─se detuvo a pasos del pelinegro, percatándose que se apretaba una mano con afán─. Tony, ¿estás bien? ─Se plantó frente a él buscando su mirada.

─Por supuesto Pepper ─respondió mirándole─. Sólo un estúpido descuido ─arrugó la frente─. Pero bueno, ¿qué me decías de las modificaciones?

La pelirroja cruzó los brazos y le miró con una ceja arqueada como diciéndole "¿Te crees que soy tonta? Te conozco mejor que nadie"

─Para estar tan bien, estas sangrando mucho ─acoto la mujer sin dejar de estudiarle. En efecto, el suelo tenía un pequeño charco carmesí. Ahora que se acordaba, no estaba usando un alicate cuando estaba ensimismado evocando al Capitán Rogers… ─. Tony, ¿podrías decirme que ocurre?

Stark se giró para evadir su inquisidora mirada y fue por unas vendas y alcohol para la herida. Esto era tan ridículo que no debería estar pasándole a él. Jodido Rogers y sus sonrisitas perfectas…

Vale, admiraba al sujeto. Puede que su relación con Howard, su padre, no haya sido precisamente la mejor, pero el hombre se emocionaba cuando le hablaba del Capitán América y para cuando le narraba por enésima vez como fue que se perdió en el mar, siempre acababa diciendo que lamentaba no haber dado con él. Y ahora… cuando no sólo lo habían encontrado sino que además seguía vivo, era como si una ola de fascinación le sacudiese las entrañas cuando lo veía. Tal vez sólo era la nostalgia que Howard le había impreso cuando él era pequeño, no podría ser más que eso. Pero luego, resultó genial pelear con él o seguirle la corriente cuando se ponía en modo mandón…

Necesitaba salir.

Luego que se vendo, se excuso con Pepper y se fue raudo hacia el estacionamiento. No tenía ganas de ponerse ninguna ropa vistosa, sólo requería de alcohol y unas chicas para vetar el recuerdo del Capitán de su cabeza.

Que tremendo error.

* * *

El problema que Tony tenía cuando andaba en modo galán consistía en que era muy atento cuando intentaba cautivar a la chica en cuestión pero una vez que obtenía lo que quería, era muy directo para decirle a la chica que se largase.

A ciencia cierta, su mayor fallo era que no siempre se fijaba en qué clase de mujer metía en su cama. Y si hay algo que las mujeres no perdonan es que les prometan el cielo y luego las pateen sin consideración. Lo que el señor Stark no sabía era que no todas se quedaban llorando con el corazón destrozado, había otras que simplemente buscaban venganza.

Como Arleen, la conquista en la que intentó sumergirse para borrar de sus pensamientos al Capitán América. Sólo que Arleen no necesitaba grandes cantidades de dinero para sabotear Stark Industries sino que le bastaba con hurgar en el fondo de su armario, utilizar artilugios y prender velas para conseguirlo. Se podría decir que Arleen era simpatizante del mundo esotérico y es más, se consideraba bruja. Así que no le costó mucho buscar el punto débil de Anthony Stark y darle de lleno.

Su machismo.

Y es que, ¿qué hombre puede ser machista si ya no es un hombre?

Era hora que alguien le bajase los humitos a ese ególatra.

* * *

Pasaron tres días desde que Tony echase sin reparos a Arleen de sus aposentos y que los demás Vengadores se instalasen en la Torre. La disposición espacial no fue cosa suya, pero estaba seguro que quien la hubiese hecho, quería joderlo. El que ubicasen a Steve tan cerca de su dormitorio no podía ser bueno, eso incrementaría en demasía las oportunidades de toparse con él y Tony no quería lidiar con Rogers.

Trato de convencerse que era una cuestión práctica; el gimnasio estaba cerca de su dormitorio y en vista que el Capitán era tan devoto del ejercicio, le era provechoso no tener que perderse buscando el condenado sitio. Además, entre ambos dormitorios estaba el de Bruce, así que siempre tendría una excusa para rehuirle si la cosa distaba de estar a su favor. En el piso de abajo se hospedaban Romanoff y Barton, cuestión que no le supuso una sorpresa pero si le dio mucho que pensar. Tal vez la fría Agente Romanoff dejaba de lado su máscara de mujer letal con Légolas. Como fuere, Tony quería pillarlos con las manos en la masa para devolverles el mal rato que le hicieron pasar cuando Fury intentaba convertir su morada en punto de encuentro.

Esa noche Los Vengadores comieron juntos. Puede que la velada comenzara con todos mirándose sin saber que decir, pero bastó que el celular de Steve comenzase a sonar como loco para romper el hielo. El hombre se veía contrariado sin saber qué hacer para acallar el aparato, por suerte Bruce fue en su auxilio y de paso le enseñó a utilizarlo, alivianándose de este modo el ambiente.

Para cuando todos se retiraron a descansar, Tony se fue al laboratorio a limpiar el desorden que había dejado mas en ningún momento dejo de sonreír al evocar el rostro de espanto que Rogers había puesto cuando el teléfono móvil comenzó a chillar.

Por otra parte, el proclamado Capitán, luego de luchar por horas para conciliar el sueño, se refugió en el gimnasio. Claro que este gimnasio era muchísimo más amplio y mejor equipado que el que había estado concurriendo antes de mudarse. Incluso contaba con sacos de arena nuevos (a juzgar por el olor a cuero) colgando, dispuestos a recibir sus puños. Steve sacó las vendas que se había echado en el bolsillo del pantalón deportivo y se las fue enrollando prolijamente en las manos. Se percató que en el fondo de la estancia había un inmenso ventanal que mostraba la ciudad bañada por cientos de puntitos de luz. Era sencillamente hermoso, una postal que sin duda no hubiese podido apreciar en su tiempo. Estiró los brazos mientras retomaba su lugar frente a uno de los sacos, poniéndose en posición para asestar el primer golpe.

Y volvió a ocurrir. A cada golpe que daba podía ver su vida correr como una cinta de video y con ello sobrevino el sentimiento de nostalgia unido a la añoranza, siempre desembocando en Peggy. En ese baile que nunca compartieron. El crujido que sobrevino antes de que el saco se abriese liberando la arena le devolvió al presente.

…

Todavía tenía la esperanza de que pudiese sobreponerse a sus recuerdos, de que pudiese adaptarse a esta nueva era.

Horas después, sudando y jadeando por el esfuerzo, Steven Rogers se tumbo en el suelo y cerró los ojos, ansiando poder desprenderse de sus fantasmas del pasado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Anthony Stark despertó relativamente temprano. Pese a que se quedó varias horas trabajando en el laboratorio y que apenas recordaba como se había metido a la cama, se sentía completamente descansado.

Se puso de pie preguntándose si Banner estaría ya despierto para discutir algunas ideas que se le habían ocurrido en el transcurso de la noche, una vez entro al baño (que su habitación tenia baño con jacuzzi), miró de soslayo su reflejo en el gran espejo de la pared.

Retrocedió.

…

¿Por qué le quedaba tan largo el pantalón de chándal?

…

¿Y desde cuando le quedaba tan ancho dicho pantalón?

…

Espera. ¿Eso que le caía sobre el pecho era cabello?

…

…

Sus ojos se clavaron en su rostro.

Fino, delicado y… condenadamente femenino.

…

¡¿Femenino?!

…

─ ¿Qué carajo…? ─Se llevó las manos a la boca al oír su voz. No era la de siempre, era dulce y suave y él de eso no tenía nada─. ¿Jarvis? ─probó suerte.

─ ¿Si Señor- Señorita Stark? ─Se corrigió la voz mecanizada.

…

¡¿Señorita Stark?!

─Me lleva ─musito antes de gritar─ ¡LLAMA AL DOCTOR BANNER DE INMEDIATO JARVIS!

En segundos tenía a Bruce golpeando su puerta con apremio. A lo lejos pudo oír la voz de Steve preguntándole a Bruce qué sucedía.

Oh no.

Rogers no podía verle así.

…

En términos prácticos nadie, pero Bruce podía ayudarle y… Simplemente no quería a Steve aquí.

─Jarvis, sólo permítele el ingreso a la habitación al doctor Banner ─pidió mientras se ponía a resguardo en el baño.

─Pero señorita, el Capitán Rogers también quiere ingresar ─rebatió Jarvis y podía jurar que lo decía con pesar. Tal vez sólo estaba soñando.

Pero ahí estaba de nuevo. _Señorita_.

Tony sentía que iba a vomitar.

─Jarvis ─amenazó. Pero de nada sirvió porque sintió la puerta abrirse y las voces de los dos hombres irrumpieron a través de ella.

─ ¿Tony? ─Llamo Bruce con recelo─ ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué sucede?

El aludido se llevo las manos a la cabeza. Las retiro de inmediato cuando abrazó una abundante mata de pelo. ¡Que eso no era de él!

Oyó una exclamación.

Cerró los ojos y maldijo en silencio. Sabía que detrás suyo estaba él. ¿Cómo sabía eso?

…

No tenía idea.

…

¿Qué caso tenia seguir escondiéndose si ya le habían descubierto?

Se volteó y sus ojos automáticamente conectaron con los ojos azules de Steve.

─Anda, Capi, qué madrugador eres ─soltó aceleradamente, de pronto nervioso.

Bruce se asomo a un costado de Rogers y su rostro se embebió de sorpresa.

─ ¿Eres tú… Tony? ─Inquirió Banner.

─Te juro que no hice travesuras en el lab antes de irme a dormir, Bruce ─acotó con sarcasmo─. De hecho, antes de dormirme tenia barba y media más de un metro sesenta…

El silencio de adueñó del ambiente. Ninguno de los tres sabia que decir, de hecho pareciera que se hubiesen vuelto mudos simultáneamente.

Sin embargo, Bruce fue el primero en reaccionar y retomando la compostura se hizo un lugar entre Steve y Tony.

─Ok, te creo. Ninguna mujer podría hablar como tú aunque lo intentase, Tony ─el aludido puso los ojos en blanco y Steve contuvo educadamente una sonrisita. Stark se sintió morir a causa de ella mas se las arregló para disimularla… Cosa que Bruce no paso por alto y no mencionó─. El punto es que tendré que hacerte unas pruebas para intentar ver qué causó esto.

─Por supuesto ─convino─. No faltaba más. El que yo sea objeto de estudio seguro que se traduce en muchos fondos de estudio a corto plazo…

─Se- Stark ─se corrigió Steve, cosa que le hizo merecedor de un bufido por parte de Tony─. Este no es el momento de bromear. Esto es grave y podría-

Tony alzó una mano para cortarle.

─Claro, claro, Cap. Sin un soldado menos no puede librar su batalla épica. Porque creo recordar que en su tiempo las mujeres ya se enlistaban en el ejercito, ¿verdad? ─Ante esto, Rogers endureció sus facciones, dispuesto para rebatirle.

─Tony… ─Suspiró Bruce interviniendo─. ¿Podríamos concentrarnos en averiguar por qué cambiaste? ─Pidió señalando la puerta. Steve a su lado asintió.

─El doctor Banner tiene razón ─comentó Steve encaminándose hacia la puerta─. Lo mejor ahora será notificar a los demás lo que ha ocurrido.

Anthony no tuvo oportunidad de detenerle porque el muy cabrón daba pasos infinitamente más largos de los que ahora él podría dar. Levantó las manos empuñadas y soltó un taco. A su lado Banner le contempló con curiosidad y expectación…

─Andando Bruce ─dijo luego en tono resignado─. Barton y Romanoff van a disfrutar de este espectáculo.

─Creo que estás exagerando un poco Tony ─convino él mientras se dirigían al laboratorio─. Ya sabes, ni yo ni Steve encontramos esto divertido…

Claro. Sólo había que recordar el poema de rostro que Rogers le puso.

…

…

¡Otra vez!

¡Jodido sea Rogers por colarse en su cabeza a su antojo!

Sacudió la cabeza un poco para despejarse.

Al llegar al laboratorio se dio cuenta que andaba descalzo cuando noto el frio piso bajo las plantas de sus pies. Resopló un poco. De pronto recordó que había dejado en alguna parte un par de zapatos...

Entretanto, Bruce le admiraba de reojo mientras preparaba lo necesario para tomar unas muestras de sangre. Había algo distinto en Tony. No sabría decirlo con certeza pero cuando estaba con Steve… casi podía ver una suerte de nerviosismo inundándole. Banner no había observado nada más que la rutina de Tony de fastidiar a Steve, y realmente el Capitán no era alguien resentido que buscase cobrarse los sarcasmos de Stark, de hecho, era el único del equipo que no mostraba ganas de degollarlo por sus comentarios soeces. Bueno, no es que él quisiera hacerlo, pero no podía responder por el otro tipo…

─Bien doc, estoy listo para que me saques sangre, sólo recuerda no tirarla en cualquier parte. No quiero que repliquen mi genialidad ─sonrió Tony tendiéndole un brazo fino y terso. Bruce se limito a soltar una risita antes de insertar la aguja.

El ruido de pasos sobrevino de pronto. Instintivamente Anthony se llevo la mano libre a la cabeza pero al tocarse el cabello desistió y se conformó con rascarse la barbilla. Sin duda un gesto nada grácil.

─Jodida sea… ─la voz de Clint retumbó por el lugar. Tony enfocó su vista en los agentes. Se sorprendió de la estoica pose de Natasha, como si sólo estuviese ahí para verificar un hecho, en cambio Légolas parecía a punto de tener un ataque. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

─Te estás babeando, Barton ─se burló. Clint se palmeó el rostro lo que le ensanchó la sonrisa.

─Ejem… ─de pronto se dio cuenta que Steve también estaba ahí y que miraba el techo con algo de vergüenza─. Stark, ¿podrías… cubrirte?

Tony ladeó el rostro sin entender. Bruce le apunto el pecho donde la camisa tenia los botones abiertos y mostraba… piel, además de la luz azulada que evitaba que la metralla lo matase.

─Qué listillo eres Banner, no me habías dicho nada en este rato ─Bruce no emitió comentario, concentrado en llenar otro tubo con sangre. Eso no lo iba a detener, si no conseguía molestar al doc entonces…─. Hey Cap, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Nunca viste un par de estos?

Rogers le miró ofendido mas cierto rubor le cubrió las mejillas a paso agigantado. Hizo un ademan de decir algo pero cerró los ojos y se largó de ahí.

Natasha le dedico una mirada a modo de reprimenda al tiempo que Clint se marchaba.

─Informaré a Fury de lo ocurrido ─avisó la pelirroja con cara de pocos amigos─. Por otro lado, Stark, será mejor que vayas pensando en qué harás con la prensa porque lo más probable es que Iron Man cambié también ─sonrió con burla y se fue.

Anthony suspiró con cansancio. Aún no le decía de esto a Pepper y si antes había tenido suerte en salir por la tangente, esta vez no se salvaría de la histeria de la mujer.

─Jarvis ─pidió con desgana, abotonándose la camisa ─. Envíale un mensaje a Pepper para que venga lo más pronto posible. Agrega de posdata que trague unas pastillas de Valium antes de asomarse por aquí.

─Sí, Señorita Stark ─concedió la voz robótica.

De pronto Bruce se largo a reír a carcajadas. ¡Que se joda!

─Ya para Banner ─exigió cuando el doctor le sacó la jeringa con dedos temblorosos por la risa─ ¡que me vas a cortar un vaso capilar!

─Lo siento Tony… ─se disculpó poniendo los tubos a salvo─. ¿O prefieres que te llame Señorita Stark? ─Bruce volvió a reírse y Tony sólo atino a acercarse a un panel donde se prometió no parar hasta conseguir que Jarvis dejase de llamarle así.

* * *

Pepper reaccionó infinitamente peor de lo que Tony pudo prever. En cuanto le vio se puso tan blanca como el papel, a los diez minutos de mutismo por su parte Tony aprovechó de verificar que los análisis de sangre iban por buen puerto, veinte minutos después se dejó ella caer en una silla y empezó a murmurar hasta que sus preocupaciones fueron escuchadas en todos los pisos de la Torre. Bruce en este punto, carraspeó e intentó mantenerse sereno pero el hecho que Pepper pareciera no atender razones del doctor ni de Tony (que se había acercado preocupado) contorsionó su rostro de un modo que puso alerta a Stark, por lo que le recomendó retirarse antes de que sacase al Hulk a flote y destruyese todo.

—Pepper, Pepper —le sacudió un poco—. Escúchame, ¿quieres?—La Señorita Potts en este punto tenía las manos en la cabeza y se jalaba el cabello con apremio.

— ¿Qué dirán los medios de esto? Incluso puede que Hammer aproveche este golpe para sabotearnos o el gobierno mismo se haga de las armaduras —siguió ella en su monólogo. Tony ya estaba al límite, por lo que pidiéndole disculpas en silencio le propino una contenida bofetada. Pepper pareció reiniciarse porque le contempló con todo el pavor que nunca creyó que pudiese guardar con su firme carácter.

—Perdóname, pero no me estabas oyendo —se disculpó arrodillándose ante ella—. Mira Pepper, esto no es agradable para mí y si dependiese mi vida de solucionarlo, créeme que la apostaría sin dudar…

—Tony… —susurró compungida—. … ¿Cómo es que paso esto?

—Ni idea —dijo poniéndose de pie—. Banner y yo estábamos trabajando en ello, aunque lo más probable es que la solución la obtengamos a largo plazo —le dedico una mirada resignada—. Así que, mientras tanto, vas a tener que inventar que me fugué o algo por el estilo, cosa que no sería difícil de creer.

—Lo dudo, Tony —respondió levantándose también—. Siempre hay prensa siguiéndote y si llegan a verte inventaran los rumores más descabellados. Sugiero que digas la verdad…

— ¡¿Y qué voy a decir?! —Se exasperó—. ¡¿Qué me fui de juerga y al otro día no me acordaba que me cambie de sexo?!

La mujer ante si no se mostro intimidada por su tono mas por dentro parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse por el hecho de estar mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla y empuñando las manos.

—No, pero decir que eres la gemela perdida tampoco serviría, ¿o sí? —Rebatió al cabo de los segundos que tardó en coger aire—. Sé razonable, ¿quieres? Urdir tretas nunca ha sido tu fuerte, Tony. No lo será ahora tampoco…

Anthony se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Maldijo alto cuando volvió a encontrarse con esa abundante mata de pelo azabache. Miro de soslayo a Pepper, quien le sonreía tristemente. Puede que ya no estuviesen juntos, pero ella siempre sería la mujer que el más valoraba después de su madre y eso, nada, ni siquiera el que él mismo sea Señorita, iba a cambiarlo.

—Está bien—aceptó—. Diré "la verdad" —hizo un gesto de comillas con los dedos—. Pero Pepper, si tú flipaste al verme, no esperes que el mundo se lo tome mejor.

La señorita Potts sonrió con ganas ahora y le palmeó amistosamente el brazo.

—Vaya, no me había fijado que llevas el cabello más largo que yo… —comentó con gracia.

—Tranquila, no sentirás más envidia porque pienso cortarlo hoy mismo… —aseveró con la vista fija en un par de tijeras que se encontraban en una repisa.

— ¡No! —Le retuvo—. Deja que yo me encargue —solicitó con una traviesa sonrisa, a lo que Tony rodó los ojos sin reparo—. De hecho, empecemos por que te vistas adecuadamente. Cuando entré, escuché al agente Barton hablándole al Capitán Rogers de una camisa desabotonada y no te imaginas lo choqueados que estaban ambos… Creo entender por qué —confeso bajito cuando se fijo en su pecho.

— ¡Pepper! —Resolló—. Sólo son un par de senos. No es culpa mía que Barton no toque unos o que Rogers nunca los haya visto…

Virginia arqueó una ceja. En serio, ¿cuándo iba a dejar de fijarse en las condenadas reacciones de Rogers?

— ¿Y cómo es que tú sabes esas cosas? —Preguntó con voz extremadamente dulce en tanto le abotonaba la camisa, al parecer le venía tan mal que los botones se habían vuelto a abrir. Era un tanto incomodo ver que estuviese mejor… dotada que ella, en _ese_ aspecto.

—Fácil —contesto con tono sabihondo, apartando las manos de ella de su camisa—. Légolas pone cara de retardado cuando comparte el espacio con Romanoff, así que la ve como interés afectivo. Cosa que no creo que ocurra pronto, porque el aire de _femme fatale_ de nuestra Viuda Negra mata cualquier libido —Pepper exhaló con pesadez—. Y con respecto a lo segundo… Sólo fue coincidencia. Rogers parecía prenderse fuego, y eso nos dice que el anciano nunca se ha embarcado en, emh, _ese tipo_ de actividades. Estaba muy ocupado con las mallas ajustadas, creo.

—Tony… —la mujer se masajeo el puente de la nariz—. ¿Por qué eres tan borde con el Capitán? —Se cruzó de brazos—. Porque créeme que me cuesta entender qué pudo hacerte él para que le molestes todo el tiempo. De hecho, creo que es la persona más agradable y caballerosa que he conocido nunca.

Anthony soltó una risotada. ¡Pero si era graciosísimo! ¡Hasta Pepper caía en las redes antiquísimas de Rogers!

—No veo lo chistoso… —amenazó Virginia con un tic en las cejas. Esa era la señal de que si Tony quería seguir vivo, debía dejar de ser antipático. Se apartó el cabello de la cara y alzó las manos en son de paz.

—Vale, entendí. Tienes un flechazo por Rogers y temes que traumatice al anciano —al ver como Pepper bufaba, retrocedió—. ¡Pero descuida! Le dejaré en paz para que pueda narrarte como era el mundo en su tiempo y así le puedas quitar lo mojigato.

Potts entornó entonces los ojos y Tony lamentó todo lo que dijo. Sin mediar palabra, la mujer le jaló del brazo y se lo llevo a rastras mientras tomaba su móvil para realizar unas llamadas.

En verdad debió haberse quedado callado.

Porque Pepper había encontrado la forma más efectiva de cerrarle el pico, se dijo horas después cuando se vio apretando los dientes. Sentía la piel resentida y sin poder evitarlo volvió a gritar.

—No seas niña —se burló Pepper viéndole desde un banquillo—. Es sólo depilación, nada del otro mundo —Tony le dedico una mirada de odio antes de soltar otro quejido. ¡Que era cera hirviendo!

— ¡Esto quema, joder! —Rugió luego, consiguiendo que la chica que le atendía diese un respingo—. ¡Dile que pare, Pepper!

— ¿Y quedar con una pierna con vello? —Rió con gusto—. Nada de eso, hay que terminar el trabajo —le sonrió melosa—. Además aún tienen que tratarte el cabello, así que será mejor que resistas —añadió en tono cantarín.

—Te juro Pepper que- ¡Argh!

_Sí claro_, pensó Virginia concentrándose en su móvil. La actualización de _Candy Crash_ ya se había descargado y ella contaba con tiempo para echarle un vistazo.

* * *

Esa noche, Nick Fury acudió a la Torre Stark. El reporte de sus agentes le había dejado pasmado. Por lo que, en cuanto pudo, se presentó en el lugar.

— ¿Dónde está Stark? —Preguntó en cuanto halló al grupo en la sala de reuniones. El doctor Banner se disponía a hablar pero un golpecito en el umbral de la puerta le ahorró saliva.

—Aquí estoy —dijo con voz rasposa, como si hubiese estado gritando las últimas horas. Fury no pudo evitar, ni tampoco los demás presentes, recorrerle de pies a cabeza. Llevaba pantalones cortos que se le ajustaban a las caderas, una remera que cubría a la perfección el escote y el cabello largo estaba recogido en un moño descuidadamente prolijo. Tony no pudo evitar fijar sus ojos en Steve, quien parecía no saber cómo reaccionar ante lo que veía. No supo por qué, pero le hizo sonreír un poco.

El carraspeo de Fury llamó su atención.

—Y… ¿se puede saber cómo es que esto pasó? —Preguntó mortalmente serio, su ojo bueno clavándosele de lleno.

Tony inspiró y caminó lentamente hasta la silla vacía entre Banner y Rogers. Una vez se sentó lamentó hacerlo, porque sentía el peso del escrutinio del Capitán y verdaderamente se sentía impulsado a corresponderlo. Se aclaró la voz y se acomodó en el asiento tratando de exudar confianza, cosa que ciertamente no sentía en estos momentos: tenía cuerpo de mujer y estaba vestido como una (la venganza de su querida Pepper) y tenía cinco pares de ojos (en realidad, cuatro y medio) puestos en su persona, admirándole como si fuese la atracción principal de un circo de rarezas… No muy esperanzador.

—Eso es lo que yo quiero saber, Fury —dijo serio—. Porque estoy seguro que la última vez que revisé mi reactor de arco no le implementé la capacidad de cambiarme.

El moreno cabeceó sopesando, deteniéndose en Bruce.

—Doctor Banner, dígame que usted sabe que pasó —se dirigió al aludido con una cuota de falso dramatismo.

—Los análisis de sangre no arrojan nada concluyente, salvo que Tony está perfectamente saludable. Su ADN no presenta indicios de haber sido modificado recientemente por lo que creo que es necesario realizar más pruebas.

La mirada de Anthony se perdió en una de las paredes de la habitación, digiriendo las palabras de Banner. Esto era más complejo de lo que esperaba. A su lado, sintió como Steve se removía en el asiento.

— ¿Cuenta con una estimación de tiempo a la que adaptarse, doctor Banner? —Prosiguió Fury, hablándole a Bruce.

—Lamentablemente no… —contestó mirando de soslayo a Tony, cuya cara de póquer dejaba nada qué interpretar.

—Entiendo… —murmuró el Director de SHIELD—. Bien, no queda de otra. Stark, tendrás que realizarle ajustes al traje de Iron Man —ordenó entonces—. No podemos esperar de brazos cruzados.

Tony se llevó una mano al mentón mas no dijo nada, cosa que los presentes interpretaron como un sí.

—Bien, Agente Romanoff, Agente Barton, manténganme informado de todo lo que suceda dentro de este momento —los nombrados asintieron solemnemente. Fury se despidió y se retiró de inmediato. La tensión pareció irse con él al punto que Tony estiró los brazos y dejó caer la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla. Estaba mentalmente agotado.

* * *

Horas más tarde, cuando la Torre Stark era dominada por el silencio y la calma, Steve se escabulló de su habitación y se encaminó al gimnasio. No le había comentado a nadie, pero a decir verdad, desde que había despertado no había vuelto a dormir y de eso ya habían transcurrido meses… Después de setenta años ido, ¿cuál era el atractivo de dormir? Para sus adentros, Steve sabía que no quería volver a dormir porque temía despertar en otra época remota y si ya le resultaba estresante tratar de adaptarse a todo lo que le rodeaba, no quería imaginarse cómo sería volver a empezar. Era una idea casi infantil, pero no podía desecharla.

Pensaba en esto cuando entró y se topó con sonidos de golpes amortiguados. Pese a la escasa luz, pudo vislumbrar una figura moviéndose, en concreto, aporreando un saco de arena. Dio unos sigilosos pasos hasta que pudo identificarle: era Stark que lanzaba golpes a tontas y locas apenas logrando que el saco se sacudiese.

Se detuvo.

Palpaba la frustración con la que daba cada embate, con la que apretaba los dientes y elevaba las manos enguantadas.

— ¡Maldición! —Prorrumpió lanzando el último golpe, que hizo que el saco se agitase con violencia.

Verle en ese estado era como observarse en un espejo. No podía entender cómo, pero así se sentía. Apartó la vista y giró sobre sus pasos dispuesto a devolverle su privacidad.

— ¿Rogers?

Steve se detuvo. Le hubiese gustado retirarse sin que le hubiesen descubierto irrumpiendo en un momento tan personal, eso no iba con él, así como no iba con él no enfrentar los hechos. Le dio cara.

—Pensé que nadie venía aquí a estas horas, Stark —habló entonces el Capitán—. Lo siento, no quise interrumpir.

En vista en que Tony no dijo ni pio, Steve lo tomó como invitación a encontrar la salida.

—Espera Cap… —murmulló cuando el hombre cogía el picaporte de la puerta. El aludido alzó el rostro atraído por la curiosidad. El sonido de pasos aproximándose a él rellenó los espacios. A medida que más se acercaba, la visión de Steve fue capaz de distinguirle mejor, de contornear sus facciones como si estuviese modelando trazos. La tez de Tony no estaba en la labor de pretender tranquilidad y confianza como horas atrás, todo lo contrario, estaba tan contorsionada por infinidad de sentimientos que Steve sólo pudo quedarse ahí, contemplando. Si no supiera que era Anthony Edward Stark, el hijo de Howard, no tendría reparos en permitirse ser cautivado por su aire femenino.

Tony había hablado por impulso y ahora que tenía a Rogers ahí, expectante, no tenía idea para qué le había parado en primer lugar. Se convenció que era por la _amable_ petición de Pepper de disculparse por tratarle tan mal, pero… De pronto le sabía insípido el acto. Él sabía por qué le trataba mal; era porque le encantaba verle resistir sus comentarios desubicados, rebatirle, ponerle los ojos en blanco o simplemente disgustarle. Y sí, era tan infantil… pero no dejaba de encantarle.

Y eso Pepper ni nadie podría adivinarlo, ¿verdad?

Si tan sólo supiera que esas triquiñuelas de preescolar las hacían los niños para conseguir la atención de su objeto de afecto…

Y pese a las apariencias, Tony sentía que de todos Los Vengadores, sólo había conectado realmente con Steve…

— ¿Qué? —Musitó Rogers, de pronto incómodo de ser tan descaradamente observado. Tony apartó la mirada de súbito dándose cuenta de su error; en este momento no tenía intención de molestar al Capitán, sólo quería…

¿Qué?

—Pues… en estas condiciones mis reflejos son una mierda y necesito entrenar... —Steve abrió los ojos con sorpresa y curiosidad y Tony tuvo un acceso de alegría corroyéndole—. ¿Qué tal algo de Sparring?

En respuesta, se oyó un _click_ y el gimnasio de iluminó.

—Ponte guantes, Stark —sugirió Steve pasando por su lado mientras se sacaba las vendas del bolsillo del pantalón y se las ajustaba.

A sus espaldas, Tony sonrió ampliamente.

* * *

Los días siguieron yendo y viniendo para Anthony; días en el laboratorio con Banner, noches en el gimnasio con Rogers.

Hasta ahora no había ni asomo de la posible causa de su cambio, pero había empezado a trabajar en la confección de la Mark 8, una versión mejorada de la Mark 7 pero ajustable a su nuevo físico. Durante el día pasaba largas horas en compañía de Bruce charlando sobre teorías, sobre cosas banales.

Hasta que lo banal pasó a ser personal.

—Últimamente no te metes con Steve, Tony. Me alegra que puedan ser amigos —comentó de pronto el doctor mientras intentaba modelar el aspecto de la hélice de ADN, en los codones que determinan el sexo de la persona. Tony sin percatarse soltó el carro en el que transportaba material pesado; éste se tambaleó y bastó un parpadeo para que se cayese sobre Stark. El estruendo desconcentró a Bruce y para cuando reparó en que Tony tenía las piernas atrapadas bajo material de peso mayor al que su anatomía podía soportar, se fue raudo a buscar al Capitán América.

Tony alcanzó a vislumbrar como Bruce salía despedido del laboratorio antes de ponerse a aplicar fuerza para mover el cúmulo de latones y demases. Gimió de la frustración. No podía mover sus piernas y sus brazos seguían enclenques pese a que había estado entrenando (Rogers se contenía demasiado con él…). Siguió haciendo fuerza pero no había caso y las piernas comenzaban a resentirse ya con el exceso de peso.

Entonces cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en el suelo, abatido.

Pasó menos de un minuto hasta que oyó en la lejanía la voz de Bruce y la de…

Steve ya estaba ahí, moviendo los materiales como si fuesen papeles. Notó que las piernas contaban con diversos cortes, de los cuales brotaba sangre con más abundancia que de otros, vetándole la movilidad a Anthony. Con cuidado cargó al ido Tony en sus brazos, procurando acomodarle de tal modo de no pasarle a llevar las heridas. Bruce de inmediato le pidió que le siguiera con rumbo a la enfermería, a lo que Steve obedeció sin chistar caminando a su lado en busca del ascensor.

Si hay algo que no pudo obviar Bruce Banner mientras estudiaba a Tony superficialmente en el ascensor, fue el agarre sobreprotector y la preocupación latente en el rostro de Steve.

Además de la causal de dichas circunstancias.

* * *

El calor, el roce, todo le ponía la piel reactiva; se le deshacían los dedos por tocarle en serio.

Y por eso, cuando Tony veía en cámara lenta que se avecinaba un gancho de Steve, él paladeaba el momento apenas esquivándole para sentir el puño rozándole la cintura. Luego Steve paraba y le comentaba sus fallos y pese a que solían ser los mismos en cada puñetera ocasión, porque él estaba más interesado en sentir el calor proveniente de las manos de Rogers, éste nunca parecía perder la paciencia, nunca le recriminaba y le dejaba exasperado por su torpeza. Y Tony sólo podía seguir aspirando a tener oportunidades, fútiles, a acertarle.

De pronto vislumbró el vientre, cubierto por esa remera blanca que se le pegaba como una segunda piel, sin protección y sin pensar conectó. La masa sólida que impactó era acogedoramente cálida y ganas de tocarla sin trabas no le faltaron, mas pronto recibió un inofensivo derechazo en la sien que le tumbó.

Ouch. Pesaba menos que un caramelo.

Steve se agachó a su lado y le preguntó si le había golpeado muy fuerte, a lo que Tony bromeó alegando que tenía pésima coordinación entre las manos y los pies. El Capi le ofreció la mano para ponerle de pie con una escueta sonrisa en los labios. Y ahí fue realmente donde le desarmó. Era la misma sonrisa que le había doblegado cuando accedió a recibir en la Torre a los demás, la misma que le acosó en su cabeza antes y después de cambiar de cuerpo, la misma que le dedicaba ahora y que pareciera que tuviese el poder de fundirle las ideas. Asintió escuetamente y la tomó sin dudar; el impulso fue tan efectivo que le alzó en milésimas de segundos, dejándoles frente a frente. Pese a que Rogers era dos cabezas más alto que él (ella, mejor dicho) era capaz de contemplar con lujo de detalles la profundidad de sus ojos azules… _Tan preciosos_, se encontró pensando inevitablemente. De súbito, el enlace del Capitán fue cediendo con el fin de liberarle la mano, lo que le supo terriblemente mal. ¡No! Quería, ansiaba el tacto. No iba a perderlo…

Antes de el pensamiento se concibiese, Tony se alzó de puntillas y le apretó la mano, atrapando al vuelo sus labios con los propios.

—_Tony…_

Eran increíblemente suaves y _casi_… vírgenes. Anthony sólo procuró continuar degustándolos en cuando no sintió el rechazo de Steve, sino el apoyo traducido en manos rodeándole la espalda. Una chispa afloró en su pecho, y no, no era el reactor rompiéndose para que la metralla lo aniquilase, era júbilo líquido fluyendo hacia sus venas.

—_Tony…_

…

—Tony…

La voz ahogada de Rogers por culpa suya le supo a gloria, le dio el incentivo para rodearle el cuello con los brazos atrayéndole sin ganas de dejarle ir.

— _¡TONY!_

Anthony jadeó abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, por efecto rebote casi queda sentado en la camilla pero el dolor en las extremidades inferiores le obligó a desistir, recostándose. Una mano en su vientre le contuvo. Giró el cuello para contemplar a la persona que se había tomado esas libertades. Era Bruce.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Tony? —Le preguntó, su voz cargada de bondad. Este era Banner actuando como cuando estaba en Calcuta y se sentía útil salvando a los moribundos, esto le supo increíblemente tierno. Stark paseó los ojos para estudiar el lugar; estaban en la enfermería, las paredes blancas impolutas y la rigidez del colchón en el que descansaban eran prueba de ello.

— ¿Qué pasó Bruce? —Cuestionó llevándose una mano a la frente, despejándosela del cabello.

—Un desafortunado accidente —respondió el doctor—. Poco menos de una tonelada de material para soldar te cayó encima, Tony. Por suerte, Steve te salvó —sonrió.

¿Steve…?

O sea que…

—Doctor Banner —resonó la voz de Rogers en la enfermería. Tony respingó por puro reflejo en cuanto le vio asomarse con una remera que parecía a punto de romperse por no poder soportar sus voluminosos músculos.

El beso que compartieron en su sueño le remeció desde lo profundo de su ser y le azotaron unas ganas irrefrenables de…

En ese minuto, Steve se percató que el herido estaba consciente y sin demora se acomodó a un costado de su camilla.

— ¿Cómo estas, Stark?

Anthony ancló sus ojos a los azules de Steve y de dio cuenta del por qué le encantaba meterse con él. No tenía idea cómo es que pasó pero si se sentía así de embobado mientras el Capitán parpadeaba confundido era porque…

_Me atrae. _

…

_Me gusta. _

…

_Estoy colgado de Rogers…_

…

— ¿Tony? —Intervino Bruce apartando la mano que se había dejado en la frente. El CEO de Stark Industries parpadeó y apretó los ojos ante una oleada de dolor punzante que le atravesó el cráneo gimiendo en silencio—. Creo que se azotó la cabeza —oyó que Bruce le explicaba a Steve. Sí, cuando sintió que ningún esfuerzo suyo le liberaría sus extremidades y se entregó… Antes de borrarse el dolor en la nuca sobrepasó el de sus piernas y…

— ¿Es grave? —El Capitán se veía afectado y no dejaba de observar a Tony pese a que seguía atiborrando a preguntas al doctor Banner.

Las voces se fueron apagando de poco, perdiéndose en el silencio que comenzaba a dominarle. La mano que tenía cerca del Capitán Rogers cobró vida a último instante, apresando la mano del soldado con apremio.

—Steve… —suspiró Tony antes de desvanecerse a causa del dolor.

* * *

Eran las 3 am y Steve seguía con la mirada perdida en el espacio. Había ido, como su costumbre dicta, a entrenarse, pero llevaba más de media hora contemplando el saco de arena sin haberlo aporreado ni una vez.

No es como si se sintiese agotado. A medianoche tanto Bruce como Natasha le aseguraron que Stark estaba bien y que no era necesario velarle el sueño; al principio no le habría importado hacerlo, pero luego de que el doctor le prometiese que no había forma posible en que su condición empeorase, él tuvo que reconocer que realmente no era imperante.

Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente, dispuesto a concentrarse.

—_Steve…_

Bajó las manos.

¿Por qué…?

Desde que había conocido a Tony Stark, éste nunca le había llamado por su nombre. Siempre era Cap o Rogers.

¿Por qué de pronto le afectaba tanto aquello, una cosa tan nimia?

_Tal vez porque nos tratamos más…_, se dijo poniéndose en guardia nuevamente. Cierto, ahora no percibía esa hostilidad en Tony, de hecho no le trataba con sarcasmo o ironía. Casi como si fuesen amigos, ¿verdad?

Dio un golpe. Fue tan ligero que apenas tintineó la cadena de la que colgaba el saco.

Es decir, había veces que podía ver el parecido que Tony tenía con Howard, pero con el paso del tiempo, de la convivencia, había concluido que eran similitudes físicas porque en carácter eran mundos aparte.

El segundo golpe. Mudo.

Y ahora se alegraba de no estar a la defensiva cada vez que se lo topaba, porque pese a sus anteriores discusiones, él realmente no quería llevarse mal con nadie…

No hubo tercer golpe.

Sólo aquella voz cantando su nombre.

—_Steve…_

Cerró los ojos y exhaló lentamente.

La última vez que la añoranza le apretujó el pecho fue cuando la voz dolida de Peggy le decía que había otra salida que estrellar el avión en medio en el mar.

Era inaudito que ahora estuviese sintiendo lo mismo.

Abrió los ojos y asestó un golpe. Y otro. Otro más. Y uno más hasta que el saco cayó en el suelo deshecho.

No había punto de comparación.

Él amo a Peggy, en cambio Stark era…

—… _un gran hombre con un traje de armadura. Quita eso y, ¿qué eres? —Le había dicho él._

—_Genio, billonario, galán, filántropo —le había respondido con suficiencia Tony en ese entonces._

Steve se envolvió la toalla que había traído consigo en el cuello y se largó de ahí.

Simplemente no tenía respuesta.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Anthony despertó ahogando un quejido. Por suerte Bruce estaba ahí y sin demora le inyectó un analgésico.

— ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí? —Cuestionó llevándose las manos a los ojos, la luz haciéndole daño y el cable de la intravenosa tensándose con la acción.

— ¿No recuerdas nada? —Probo Banner viéndole con algo de gracia.

—Pareces una niñita, Stark —le pico una voz con bordes de burla.

—Espero que estés controlando tus babas, Hawkeye —respondió Tony sin necesidad de verle, no era difícil reconocer a Barton por su forma tan básica de molestarle.

—Algo más que eso —respondió con retintín; Stark se destapó un ojo y le contempló confundido. Clint tenía un aura de frescura rodeándole y no paraba de sonreír…

Uhm. Al parecer…

Más tarde iba a realizarle unas consultas a Jarvis sobre _aquel_ encargo que le hizo.

—Pero bueno, princesa Stark, ¿qué tal te ha sentado tu sueño reparador? —Continuó bromeando Clint.

Tony soltó una risita y le mostro cierto dedo de su mano.

—Además —añadió—, de princesa nada. Tengo madera de Rey, que lo sepas Légolas.

—Pues a juzgar como te trajeron a la enfermería, diría que lo de princesa te sienta mejor… —entonces Banner le hizo un gesto a Barton de que cerrase el pico, cosa que pese a estar usando solo un ojo, no le pasó desapercibido a Tony.

— ¿Qué carajo quieres decir, Barton? —Interceptó Stark mirando de soslayo a Bruce, quien a toda costa rehuía su mirada.

—A que te trajeron en brazos, Stark —de pronto Natasha estaba ahí también, sonriéndole melosa y peligrosamente—. Caballeros, requieren de su presencia en el comedor —la agente les dedico una mirada seria a los varones presentes, que no tardaron en descifrar el mensaje y retirarse prestamente.

Tony usó su manos de apoyo y con algo de esfuerzo logro sentarse, apoyando la espalda contra la almohada. Pasó saliva y miro con dureza a la pelirroja, como exigiéndole una explicación.

Natasha se acercó hacia la mesita de noche, lleno un vaso con agua y se lo tendió. Anthony lo tomó con reticencia sin dejar de observarle, pero lejos de intimidarse, la Agente Romanoff se acomodó en una banquilla al costado derecho de la camilla.

_Ese lado…_

— ¿Qué estabas insinuando recién, Romanoff? —Fue directo al grano, sin poder sacudirse el sentimiento de que había algo que estaba pasando por alto, que alguien estuvo en ese mismo lugar antes…

—El Capitán Rogers te salvó y te trajo en brazos a la enfermería, Stark —la mujer pronunció cada palabra lentamente, como si estuviese disfrutando de este momento. Tony tosió, atorándose con el agua.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Lo que acabo de decir —Natasha se cruzó de brazos haciendo una pequeña pausa—. No sé qué pretendes Stark, pero créeme que si le haces daño a Steve, no lo dejaré pasar…

Pero- ¡Alto!

_¿Qué rayos…?_

— ¿Pero qué rayos…?

—Tu fama te precede, —siguió la pelirroja observándole muy seria— y aunque esto sea divertido en un principio, podría traer desastrosas consecuencias…

—P-Pero, ¿qué es lo que estas queriendo decirme?

—El Capitán Rogers es demasiado ingenuo para verlo, pero no yo. Puede que te parezca divertido jugar con Steve pero él tomará cualquier avance como algo serio y, afrontémoslo Stark, si él se desmorona, también lo hará el equipo…

Tony bajó la mirada y observó sus manos, de pronto sin saber qué decir.

¡Que él no estaba…!

—No estoy jugando —soltó de súbito. Cuando su cerebro analizó la acción, se llevó las manos a la boca. ¿Pero qué mierda acababa de hacer? Con reticencia miró a la Viuda Negra, que le observaba gratamente sorprendida.

—Ah… ¿no? —Adelantó su cuerpo, apoyando los codos en el colchón y dejando caer la mejilla en una de sus manos—. ¿Qué estás haciendo entonces?

Tony frunció el ceño. ¿Pero qué atribuciones se tomaba ella? ¡Ni que fuera la madre adoptiva de Rogers!

Y de pronto…

—_Steve… _

Esa voz… era suya. El dolor en la cabeza, los ojos de Rogers en los suyos, mirándole con preocupación, su mano apretando la suya y…

—_Steve…_

Ay, no…

—Me lleva —gimió cerrando los ojos y empuñando las manos. Por esto era que todos se sentían con el deber moral de proteger a Rogers, comprendió. Porque él había sido lo suficientemente estúpido de mandar señales… ¿equívocas?

¿No…?

No.

Simplemente… No.

Inspiró lentamente. No iba a soportar esto; no porque hubiese cambiado iba a tener una plática de chicas con la jodida Viuda Negra.

— ¿Y qué me dices de ti, _Natalie_? —Le picó—. ¿Tampoco estás jugando? —Asestó recuperándose del ataque—. Porque estoy seguro que la razón por la cual Barton irradia luz hoy tiene relación contigo…

Natasha recuperó su postura en la silla, mirándole algo molesta, cosa que le hizo sentir infinitamente mejor.

Lo que no sabía Tony era que la agente había estado al asecho, atenta a todo lo que se había estado desarrollando en el último mes. En cómo el Capitán parecía perderse cuando desayunaban o como pasaba horas y horas encerrado en el gimnasio. Podía verlo con claridad. Estaba segura que Steve comenzaba a sentir cosas pero, ¿Tony Stark, el playboy que se encargaba de apartar a todos, podría sentir algo más que amor por sí mismo? Suspiró.

— ¿Sabías que el Capitán tiene de pasatiempo el dibujo? —Preguntó en tono neutro, claramente otra de sus estratagemas para manipular. En cuanto Stark ladeó la cabeza con ojos curiosos, Natasha se levantó sonriéndole muy pagada de sí misma.

En cuanto la agente de SHIELD se fue, Tony comenzó a maquinar un plan.

— ¿Jarvis?

— ¿Si señorita? —Pese a que estuvo trabajando en reprogramar a su mayordomo, el muy obcecado seguía llamándole así. Pero bueno, no tenía tiempo que perder para enfadarse por eso.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra el Capitán Rogers? —Solicitó bajándose con cuidado de la camilla. ¡Uff! Sus piernas se veían horribles, un poco más y hubiesen sido papilla si no fuese por… _¡Argh, dame un respiro, Rogers!_, recriminó en su mente.

—Se encuentra en el gimnasio entrenando con el Agente Barton, les acompañan el doctor Banner y la Agente Romanoff.

_Claro_, se dijo con algo de pesar, _él único insoportable soy yo…_

… ¿Qué?

_¡Pero basta! ¡Que no soy una niñita!_

—Perfecto —dijo concentrándose en ponerse de pie. Las piernas no estaban muy dispuestas a colaborar pero él podía ser muy insistente cuando quería—. Jarvis, comienza a descifrar el código de acceso a la habitación del Capitán Rogers —ordenó saliendo de la enfermería con rumbo al ascensor—. Veremos si estamos en presencia de un nuevo Da Vinci —sonrió con malicia. Ah, pero olvidaba algo—. Y también, realiza una búsqueda en los videos de las cámaras de seguridad; quiero todos los videos en los que aparezcan los agentes Barton y Romanoff.

—Sí, señorita —obedeció Jarvis, y por un segundo, el tono de su voz podría haberse percibido un tanto… dubitativo.

El jodido Anthony Stark también podía ser vengativo cuando quería.

* * *

En el gimnasio, Clint se dejó caer en la lona jadeando exhausto y sudoroso.

—Ese último golpe estuvo genial, Cap —admitió pasándose el dorso de la mano por la frente. A su lado, Steve se sentó en la lona, sonriendo luego de la adrenalina que un buen combate dejaba.

—Espero no haberte dado muy fuerte —aseveró aceptando de buena gana la botella que Bruce le tendía. Tenía mucha sed.

— ¿Puedes soportar otro round, Cap? —Natasha saltó ágilmente hacia el ring, poniéndose concienzudamente los guantes.

—Ten cuidado Nat —advirtió Clint poniéndose de pie y tomando la botella de agua que Bruce le ofrecía—. El Cap tiene unos buenos ganchos.

—Prometo tener cuidado —comentó Romanoff con una pequeña sonrisa; Bruce aprovechó de darle un inofensivo y cómplice codazo a Barton cuando paso por su lado—. ¿Qué dices Cap?

Steve estiró los brazos, haciendo sonar los huesos.

Haber pasado toda la noche evocando como sonaba su nombre en los labios de Tony Stark le había dejado perturbado. No podía quitárselo de la cabeza y aún cuando intentó entrenar, había fallado desastrosamente buscando refugio en su habitación y en su libreta, trazando líneas que no debieron existir.

Evocar el rostro sonriente y cálido de Tony plasmado en papel, observándole como si quisiera ahondar en su alma fue demasiado.

Pero haber luchado contra Clint le había sentado tan bien, le había liberado de sus demonios y el bienestar que trajo consigo era tan sublime que daría lo que fuese por no pensar en Stark.

—Adelante, Señora —aceptó sin deje de dudas, levantándose y poniéndose en posición de defensa. Por supuesto, iba a moderarse porque por muy entrenada que estuviese Natasha, seguía siendo una dama y él, jamás de los jamases, golpearía a una en serio…

—_Oye, Cap, no me estas tomando en serio… _

La voz de Tony le inundó.

En una de esas noches en que entrenaban juntos, él había visto como bajaba la guardia y por inercia le dio un golpecito inofensivo en el vientre, más que golpe, fue un toque. Y esas fueron las palabras que Stark le había dicho.

—Hey, Cap —llamó la Viuda Negra—. ¿Estás bien?

Steve pestañeó aclarándose. Natasha había dejado de desplazarse por la lona y le miraba con algo de preocupación.

—Sí, lo siento —se disculpó sacudiendo la cabeza para enfocarse—. Estoy listo.

La pelirroja reinició el desplazamiento y cuando estuvo en su espacio conectó un _jab_.

Steve suspiró. Ese jab le había despertado; el ardor en su barbilla fue justo lo que necesitaba para enterrar la voz y el rostro de Anthony Stark.

Sonrió y haciendo un movimiento de pies, midiendo la fuerza, lanzó un _uppercut_ que la agente logró esquivar pero que le hizo trastabillar; Steve alcanzó a cogerla de la mano para evadir la caída.

—Gracias, Cap —agradeció Romanoff soltándose de inmediato y retomando el enfrentamiento.

Pero la mente de Steve se había ido de nuevo; esquivaba y lanzaba golpes por inercia porque el descubrir que tocar a Natasha, una mujer atractiva y con carácter, parecida a Peggy, no le había hecho sentir nada y por un motivo que no podía asimilar su piel se encargó de recordarle cómo se había sentido la mano de Tony apretando la suya.

—_Steve…_

_Punch._

Natasha le conectó un _crochet_ de lleno en la cara, arrojándole sin reparos a la lona.

— ¡Mierda! —Exclamó desde las gradas Clint—. ¡Nat, te has pasado tres pueblos!

Natasha se arrodilló a su lado asustada.

—Perdóname, Cap —dijo precipitadamente—. Pensé que lo ibas a esquivar.

Steve sacudió una mano restándole importancia.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada.

— ¿Estás bien, Steve? —Preguntó Bruce indeciso.

Rogers no respondió.

_No, no lo estoy y lo peor de todo es que no sé por qué_, se dijo rascándose la cabeza.

* * *

Anthony estaba… asombrado.

No porque la habitación de Rogers estuviese perfectamente limpia y ordenada (un contraste fuerte considerando que dejaba el gimnasio lleno de arena), tampoco por el hecho que la cama pareciera intacta, como si nunca hubiese dormido en ella.

Eran los condenados dibujos que había encontrado en su casi deshojada libreta.

Los primeros dibujos eran de edificios, incluido la Torre Stark (que Tony recordó oírle decir que era un edificio feo, _tonterías_). No obstante, a medida que iba pasando las paginas, encontró algo que se repetía. Una mujer de cabello negro ondulado dando la espalda. Siguieron otros dibujos más con el mismo diseño, sólo que enfocando más cerca, como haciendo un zoom. Y luego…

La mujer de frente, sonriente, con una tenue luz triangular en el pecho.

Era ella.

Él.

¡Como sea!

Y las hojas desembocaron en el último dibujo, donde salía ella ofreciendo su mano, con trazos borrosos y cargados, como si Rogers hubiese dibujado aquello a la fuerza…

Tony soltó la libreta, que cayó en un suave ronroneo al suelo.

¿Esto es lo que había querido decir Romanoff?

Hizo un ademan de jalarse el cabello, pero cambio de parecer y empuñó las manos.

—Maldito idiota —resolló entre dientes.

Él había estado todo este tiempo conformándose con toques superficiales de sus sesiones de Sparring porque estaba seguro que al ser del siglo pasado, no vería con buenos ojos el que le coquetease descaradamente, porque seguramente le vería como Tony el capullo tendiéndole una trampa para carcajearse a costa suya. Pero no sólo no estaba viéndole de ese modo, sino que le aceptaba en cuerpo de mujer…

_Mujer._

De pronto recordó la reacción de la prensa cuando se presentó como mujer, validada por Pepper. Recuerda el silencio pesado de los medios, el shock que había congelado a los camarógrafos y enmudecido a los periodistas. Todos esos ojos mirándole como si fuese un fenómeno. Se había sentido tan mal después de esa conferencia que sólo había atinado a encerrarse en su habitación a oscuras.

Pero, al parecer, eso no suponía un problema para Rogers como había predicho. Los trazos de su persona eran femeninos y bellos y casi podía sentir lo que querían expresar.

_Atracción._

Casi podía oír el _Me gusta_ implícito en el grafito.

Justo como se había dicho a sí mismo cuando le tenía a un costado de la camilla.

Soltó un taco y salió corriendo, dispuesto a desfogarse por toda la frustración que Steven Rogers le había hecho pasar.

* * *

— ¡ROGERS! —Gritó Tony una vez entró casi cojeando al gimnasio.

Natasha, Clint, Bruce y Steve dieron un respingo ante el estruendo, girando sus cuellos para contemplar como una enfurecida Tony Stark se acercaba a la lona.

Steve entró en tensión casi de inmediato; él sólo quería un momento de paz, dejar de pensarle, pero al parecer eso no sería posible porque en cuanto vio la intención de Stark de subirse a la lona, maldiciendo sin censura, supo que no podría salir de esto.

De pronto, Natasha y los demás retrocedieron, dejándole expuesto y pese a que sería lógico pensar que lo hacían porque Tony aparentemente tenía problemas con él, no menguó el sentimiento de sentirse abandonado.

—Ponte en guarda —amenazó Stark cogiendo los guantes que Clint había dejado en una esquina del ring.

—No seas ridícula, —contestó el Capitán— no estás en condiciones.

— ¿Te da miedo combatir contra mí, Cap? —Preguntó con una desfigurada sonrisa.

—De eso nada, sólo que no ataco a los débiles —dijo Steve con puya, de pronto colérico por los desplantes de Tony, enfadado por la contradicción de sentimientos que le inspiraba.

—Oh, yo creo que eres un puto cobarde, Rogers —escupió acercándose otro poco—. Un cobarde de primera que se escuda bajo el nombre de Capitán América.

—Tony —advirtió Bruce, haciendo un amago de intervenir. Tanto Clint como Natasha se lo impidieron, sujetándole de los brazos.

—En guardia, Stark —masculló Steve poniendo un pie al frente. Él no era cobarde… ¡no era un puto cobarde! Jamás salió corriendo cuando los abusadores le golpeaban hasta el hastío, no iba a salir corriendo ahora.

De súbito Tony estaba ahí golpeándole con saña, arrastrando los pies para desplazarse, y él moviéndose ágil como una pluma burlando y adivinando sus movimientos, buscando el momento de hacerle tragar sus palabras.

_Slap._

La lona se sacudió violentamente cuando Anthony cayó cual saco de papas en ella.

Steve jadeaba, su pecho en un errático sube y baja, el sudor corriendo por su nuca como pequeños ríos.

Se detuvo y le vio.

Había noqueado a Tony con todas sus ganas, sin medirse ni un poco.

Le sentó pésimo. Él no era un abusador…

Abrumado por verle tan quieto, se quitó los guantes de boxeo arrojándolos a un lado y trotó hasta caer a su lado.

— ¡Stark! —Le llamó sacudiéndole con cuidado. No, no. ¿Cómo se había dejado llevar de esta forma? Podría incluso haberle mata…

No.

—Tony —insistió en un suspiro—. Tony…

Bruce se zafó del agarre de Natasha y Clint y se dio unos pasos pero al ver como uno de los brazos de Stark se movía, cesó toda acción.

—Tony, lo siento —musitó Steve, tratando de tocarle con manos temblorosas.

—Y yo… —confesó Tony flojito con ojos entrecerrados.

De pronto una fuerza obligó a Steve a bajar la cabeza y unos labios se pegaron a los suyos con ahínco.

Unos jadeos se oyeron de fondo.

Steve se quedó mortalmente quieto, con ojos muy abiertos y casi sin respirar, lo que Stark aprovechó para cerrar sus ojos y profundizar el beso, frotando sus labios tiernamente con los de Rogers.

En cuanto los brazos de Steve cayeron laxos en el cuerpo de Tony, Bruce se volteó y les hizo un gesto a los agentes para salir.

No fue necesario puesto que ya habían salido.

Bruce hizo lo mismo no sin antes atisbar la forma en que Tony jalaba ansiosa a Steve hacia ella. Con una sonrisa cerró la puerta tras suyo.

Anthony enredó una mano en el cabello de Steve al sentir como éste se alejaba en busca de aire.

—No —jadeó tozuda, empinándose para atraparle y posando una mano en su mejilla.

—Tony —musitó el Capitán, haciendo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad para finalmente poner distancia. En cuanto le contempló, su rostro se baño en pesar; su puño había impactado la mejilla izquierda dejándola morada al instante, la presión debió ser tan potente que se estaban formando puntitos rojos de los cuales empezó a emanar sangre—. Perdóname, lo siento, no debí golpearte así…

Tony parpadeó confundida.

¿Qué?

¡Acababa de besarle y el tonto del Rogers se disculpaba!

—Rogers… —suspiró resignada—. Eres un tonto.

Steve le miró confundido.

_¿En serio?,_ se dijo ella moviéndose lentamente para incorporarse, _jodida cara de cachorrito que me pones ahora_.

El Capitán atino a espabilar y con sumo cuidado le ayudo a sentarse, dejándole con la espalda apoyada en las cuerdas.

—Iré por el doctor —avisó Steve antes de alejarse, pero Tony le sujeto de la muñeca, vetándole la acción.

— ¿Vuelves a huir? —Recriminó Stark con voz grave.

Steve se frenó y le observó con el ceño fruncido.

—No sé de qué hablas —se defendió.

— ¡Por favor, Rogers! —Exclamó ella levantando las manos—. ¡Acabo de besarte y ¿no me vas a decir nada por eso?!

Oh.

Ante sus palabras el Capitán agachó la cabeza, de pronto cohibido.

Beso… Sí, lo había sentido. Hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas, como nunca antes había sentido nada. Los otros besos que había recibido antes no se comparaban ni un poquito con el que Tony le había dado.

—… ¿Por qué? —Se halló a si mismo preguntando.

—Porque me gustas, Rogers —respondió con simpleza, su voz tersa y calmada—. Y creo que… —giró el cuello para verle—. Es mutuo, ¿eh Cap?

Steve fijó sus ojos en Tony, quien le sonreía a penas; la mejilla hinchándosele no le hacía simple la tarea. Incluso así de lastimada, no podía dejar de sentirse cautivado… tampoco quería seguir debatiéndose mentalmente si lo que sentía era incorrecto.

—Sí… —confesó en un murmullo.

—Súper —Tony ensanchó su sonrisa hasta que contrajo el rostro en una mueca de dolor—. Ouch… Ese gancho estuvo bueno —bromeó llevándose una mano al área lacerada.

—De verdad, lo siento —volvió a disculparse el supersoldado, su tez apagada por el arrepentimiento.

—Ya —dijo Tony—. Me lo merecía; te hinché los huevos y debí callarme. No es primera vez que mi bocaza me mete en problemas —explicó—. De hecho, tienes paciencia de mártir. Barton me habría apaleado hace tiempo si estuviese en tu lugar —dijo con exagerado dramatismo sacándole una sonrisita. Ay, como le gustaban…

—Debería llevarte a la enfermería —recomendó acercándose para cargarla.

— ¡No! —Exclamo más fuerte de lo que pretendía, dejando desorientado al pobre de Steve—. Romanoff se burló de mi por eso y no quiero que ella, Légolas y Bruce encuentren más motivos para reírse de mi —comentó son una sonrisa de circunstancias—. Puedo ir por mi cuenta, Cap, en serio.

Steve exhaló divertido.

—Lo siento Tony, pero como estas dudo que llegues siquiera a la puerta —dijo anulando las distancias, y acomodándole con mimo en sus brazos. Stark le miró con espanto los primeros segundos, pero después alzó una mano dubitativa sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos en ningún momento, sopesando, a lo que Steve adelantó la cara para que pudiera tocarle. Eso se tradujo en una suave caricia en su mejilla y una tímida sonrisa por parte de ella, casi idéntica a la que había plasmado en su libreta de dibujos…

—Steve… —suspiró Tony antes de posar sus labios en los del Capitán con delicadeza.

Y su nombre brotando de sus labios lo pudo todo y él se entregó cerrando los ojos.

* * *

Pepper puso el grito en el cielo cuando fue a visitarle al día siguiente.

La mujer no paraba de recriminarle cómo había sido tan descuidada para permitir que casi una tonelada de material le aplastase.

— ¡Y mira tu rostro! —Siguió quejándose—. Pronto se viene la Expo Stark y no puedes mostrarte en ese estado —y blah blah blah.

Tony rodó los ojos y tocó el timbre que Bruce le había pegado en la camilla. Al instante el doctor estaba ahí con su sonrisa amable.

— ¡Bruce, gracias a Dios! —Dijo con sarcasmo—. ¡Te daré lo que sea si consigues cerrarle la boca! —Ofreció apuntando a Pepper, que al ver a Banner enmudeció.

—Tony —rió Bruce cruzándose de brazos—. Se supone que el timbre es para que te inyecte analgésicos.

—Pues inyéctaselos a Pepper, está siendo un dolor en mi culo ahora —la aludida se cubrió los ojos con una mano, resignada.

—Bien, ya que tú no me dices, le preguntaré al doctor —amenazó enfocándose en Banner—. ¿Cómo es que se hizo eso en la cara? —Pregunto señalando su mejilla. Pese a todo, había bajado la hinchazón pero el color morado parecía estar lejos de dimitir.

—Bruce… —Tony le hizo un gesto para que se callase. Pese a que todos en la Torre ya entendían que se traía algo con Steve, aún no había encontrado el momento apropiado para contárselo a Pepper.

—Bueno… —Banner vaciló, visiblemente nervioso.

—Fue culpa mía —de pronto Rogers estaba ahí, en la puerta, con una botella sellada de Gatorade en la mano—. Fui irresponsable y le di sin medir mi fuerza, lo lamento señorita Potts.

—Ay… —exhaló abatida Tony mientras veía la expresión desencajada de su secretaria. Sin embargo, al rato pareció reaccionar y se apresuro a restarle importancia al asunto.

—No, no se preocupe Capitán, de seguro Tony se lo ganó —indicó mirando a Stark con reproche—. Te he dicho que dejes de meterte con el Capitán, Tony, ¿por qué no me haces caso?

—Oh, lo hice Pepper —sonrió traviesa—. Ahora Cap, ¿podrías sacarme de aquí? ¡Pepper me está amenazando verbalmente!

— ¡No lo estoy haciendo! —Se excuso Potts concentrada de limar las apariencias.

— ¡Mírala Cap! ¡Pone esa cara cada vez que me va a agredir! —Dramatizo con falso temor.

—Nada de eso Tony —interfirió Bruce sonriendo y viendo de soslayo como Steve parecía estar disfrutando de esta pantomima—. No puedes salir de aquí hasta que estés en condiciones de caminar.

— ¿Es un desafío, Banner? —Arqueó una ceja con malicia. Sin esperar respuestas se arrodilló y empezó a trepar por la cama hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Rogers—. Gracias por la bebida —agradeció solemne antes de quitársela de la mano y treparse a su cuerpo.

— ¡Hey! —Soltó Steve cuando ésta le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Deja de quejarte y sácame de aquí Rogers, antes que Pepper me vuelva loca —pidió con apremio—. ¡Jarvis, ahora! —gritó cuando Steve a regañadientes salió de la enfermería. La puerta hizo un sonoro _click_ que dejo aturdidos a Pepper y Bruce—. Ya me lo agradecerán después —explicó antes de pedirle a Steve que se marchasen.

—Jarvis —ordeno Pepper en cuanto pudo recobrar la compostura—. Abre la puerta.

—Lo siento Señorita Potts —dijo el mayordomo—. La Señorita Stark me prohibió abrir la puerta hasta dentro de una hora.

Bruce se dejó caer en una silla sacudiendo la cabeza. Sabía que había sido mala idea sincerarse con Tony.

—Descuide doctor Banner, ya arreglo esto —aseguro Virginia sacando su celular. Tamaña fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que la señal estaba bloqueada.

—Siento decirle, Señorita Potts, que también recibí ordenes de bloquear los celulares.

— ¡TONY! —Grito Pepper al borde del colapso.

Mientras tanto, Tony se carcajeaba a todo pulmón en los brazos de Steve, que sin entender nada dejo de caminar.

— ¿Qué es lo gracioso? —Preguntó él con interés.

Anthony se secó las lágrimas que ya empezaban a caerle de la risa y le miró.

—Nada, sólo ando haciendo de Cupido —afirmó contemplándole alegre. El Capitán tardó unos segundos en asimilar sus palabras.

— ¿Qué?

Tony al verle tan desconcertado volvió a reírse.

—Ay, Cap —suspiró—. ¿Te crees que Bruce no intervino… —le apuntó y luego se apuntó— en esto? —Inquirió sin esperar respuesta—. De hecho, Romanoff y Barton también metieron sus narices, así que planeo retribuirles. Ya sabes, soy buena persona…

—Pero Tony… —replicó algo incómodo. Involucrarse en la vida amorosa de otros no le parecía correcto a Rogers y saber que todos se… involucraron en la suya no le sentaba bien.

—Tranquilo —le reconfortó mirándole con seriedad—. Me portaré bien —y empinándose un poco le beso brevemente en los labios—. Ahora Cap, ¿me llevas a mi cuarto? Bruce no me dejaba ver televisión ni jugar y ya echo de menos jugar una partida de _Age Of Empires_.

* * *

Resultó ser que Steve era un genio cuando se trataba de estrategias de ataque. El que hubiese pasado toda la tarde (saltándose el almuerzo) jugando y recibiendo sus consejos, le había hecho ganar la partida con puntuación perfecta.

—Ay —exhaló Tony dejándose caer de espaldas en su cama—. Que buen juego —ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Steve, que estaba correctamente sentado a su lado— ¿a que sí Cap?

Rogers asintió con una sonrisita, logrando que su corazón diese un brinquito en su pecho. Si dependiese de ella, siempre le gustaría ver esa sonrisa…

_Ah, joder, que melosa me he puesto. _

—Oye, Cap —buscó plática tumbándose de lado—. ¿Qué hacían en tu tiempo para entretenerse?

Steve fue pillado volando bajo, concentrado en observarle con detalle, como si tratase de grabar sus facciones para luego retratarla. Un dedo picándole en el costado basto para espabilarle.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Tony soltó una risita. Al parecer no era la única que se embobaba aquí. Le gustaba eso.

—Te pregunté qué hacías para entretenerte en tu tiempo —reiteró sin problemas, expectante.

El Capitán se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo.

—Recuerdo que tuve un trencito de madera —contó concentrado en sus memorias—. Hecho por mi padre antes que se fuese a la guerra.

Tony lamentó haber hecho esa pregunta.

—Anda… no lo sabía —se incorporó sentándose frente a él. Era lo más parecido a una disculpa y al parecer fue suficiente porque Rogers sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso no salía en los archivos de SHIELD, me imagino… —comentó superficialmente.

Anthony paseó sus ojos por la colcha de su cama antes de volver a hablar.

—Te apuesto que fue mejor padre que el mío —confesó mirándole a los ojos, los suyos brillosos y transparentes como si estuviese revelando un gran secreto—. Quiero decir, el viejo siempre me dio a entender que le estorbaba…

De pronto la mano de Steve estaba sobre la suya, condenadamente tan cálida como la recordaba.

—No lo creo —musitó Rogers mirando su mano—. De lo poco que lo conocí, era un buen hombre. No muy dado a mostrar lo que sentía, pero muy valiente… —comentó recordando la vez que le transportó en la avioneta pese a estar exponiéndose al peligro. La mano de Tony estrechó la suya.

—… Te creeré —susurró ensimismada en el contraste que representaban sus manos unidas. Era singular, interesante… y perfecto. Dios, se sentía tan vulnerable a la presencia de Rogers que parecía que fuese una cría de quince años. Steve era como un jodido huracán dispuesto a arrastrarle consigo y Tony no entendía porque se sentía tan presta a dejarse llevar. Tragó saliva y se acercó un poco más al supersoldado, logrando que éste le mirase atraído por ese gesto. Se acercó otro poco más hasta que sintió que sus rodillas chocaban con las piernas de Rogers y sólo entonces alzó la mirada. Él le contemplaba sin reparos, atento al siguiente movimiento, casi anticipándolo.

Quizás fue por eso que no se mostró sorprendido cuando se sentó en su regazo… No. Podía ver como comenzaba a ruborizarse violentamente. De seguro nunca estuvo con nadie así… No se explicó por qué pero lo hallaba adorable. Tal vez fuese su carga hormonal diciéndole lo suave que parecía ser su rubio cabello, lo misteriosamente expresivos que eran sus ojos azules…

—Tony…

¡Y qué decir de cómo sonaba su nombre en sus labios!

Por volver a sentir y percibir las cosas como lo estaba haciendo, no le importaba no recuperar su antigua forma.

Le pasó los brazos por la espalda y ocultó el rostro en su pecho, abrazándole. Pronto sintió sus manos en su espalda, correspondiéndole. Sonrió. Aunque quisiera hacer más que abrazarle, sabía que le incomodaría. Steve tenía la ideología de los años 40 y evocar el respeto con que trataba a Pepper y Natasha le decía que se escandalizaría de las relaciones prenupciales, considerándolas de vejatorias para las mujeres o algo así...

No, ella ya no era como antes, como el Tony casi adicto al sexo.

De hecho, esto le sabía infinitamente mejor. Cerró los ojos.

Steve admitía haber estado algo incómodo cuando sintió a Tony sentarse en su regazo, una suerte de temor y nerviosismo convertidos en escalofríos que le bajaban por la espalda, pero al sentir como le abrazaba no sólo se encontró a si mismo respondiendo, sino también disfrutándolo. La última persona que le había abrazado así fue Bucky y pensar en eso le entristeció. Pero la pena no fue muy duradera en cuanto sintió como vagaban lánguidamente los brazos de Tony por su espalda, como si le estuviese consolando sin saberlo.

Y de pronto se vio sumergido en el sentimiento de querer tocarle más. Y antes de percatarse posó una mano en la mejilla que no estaba lastimada y le atrajo hacia sí.

—Cap —le llamó bajito cuando sus labios estaban tan cerca el uno del otro.

—No… —musitó— No más Cap… —pidió ansioso por oír su nombre floreciendo en sus labios.

—Steve… —suspiró Tony entrecerrando los ojos, haciendo que sus narices se rozasen. Entonces el soldado deslizó su mano desde la mejilla de ella hasta la nuca y eliminó la distancia que les separaba—. Uhm… —ronroneó ella mientras hundía sus dedos en el suave cabello rubio, mientras sentía el corazón latirle en los oídos, mientras sus labios sensibles respondían al tímido avance de Rogers...

Desde el otro lado de la habitación, alguien aporreaba la puerta.

En cuanto Steve advirtió el sonido, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando se cortar el beso, pero Tony no tenía la menor intención de hacerlo por lo que de tanto recular, el Capitán acabo cayendo de espaldas en la cama con Tony encima de él, besándole con energías renovadas.

Entonces la puerta de abrió con violencia, azotándose contra la pared.

— ¡Tony se puede saber por qué-! —Stark dio un respingo ante el portazo que le obligó a finalizar el beso y se prometió matar al intruso que se atrevía a cortar su momento con Steve.

El problema estuvo en que no podía matar a Pepper.

Terminó de alejarse de Steve para permitirle sentarse mientras se hacía los ánimos de soportar sus gritos. Pero estos no vinieron y el que Potts se diese media vuelta y se fuese a toda velocidad no presagiaba nada bueno.

—Mierda… —masculló palmeándose el rostro. Se fijo en que Steve estaba tan pálido y choqueado que ni siquiera parpadeaba—. ¿Steve? —Se arrodilló a su lado y le sacudió del hombro. Éste pareció volver en si puesto que le miró—. No pasa nada —le aseguró en cuanto vio que se disponía a hablar—. No estábamos haciendo nada malo, ¿vale? —Le prometió, cosa que consiguió que sus facciones se relajasen un poco. De seguro en su época cuando pillaban una pareja en esas circunstancias los excomulgaban de la iglesia… tal vez.

Le dedicó una conciliadora sonrisa antes de levantarse de la cama y salir corriendo, si correr se puede llamar a lo que le permitían hacer sus piernas.

—Jarvis, no permitas que Pepper abandone la Torre —ordenó mientras se forzaba a andar más rápido. Si hubiese sido Légolas o Bruce no le hubiese importado, pero Pepper pese a todo era su colega… _amiga_, se corrigió, y no es que hubiese estado buscando modo de ocultárselo, sino que no había hallado el momento propicio para soltarle la bomba.

—Sí señorita Stark —concedió el mayordomo.

— ¿Ubicación? —Pidió mientras soltaba un quejido. Si seguía así tendría que comprarse una silla de ruedas... ¡Oh, qué buena idea! Ya la desarrollaría después para poder exhibirla en la Expo Stark.

—Se encuentra en el ascensor con rumbo al estacionamiento. Señorita, ¿le comunico?

—Hazlo —aceptó haciendo una pausa. Ante ella apareció una pantalla donde se vislumbraba el rostro contrariado de Virginia—. Pepper… —suplicó en cuanto Potts fijo sus ojos en ella—. ¡Te juro que iba a decírtelo!

— ¡¿Y cuándo pensabas hacerlo, Tony?! —Ladró—. Porque, créeme, lo último que hubiese esperado encontrar en tu habitación era… ¡Esa escena!

—Como si no hubieses visto cosas peores viniendo de mí… —exhaló Tony, rodando los ojos.

— ¡Cómo sea! —Chilló Pepper—. ¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes con el Capitán Rogers?! ¿Ya te aburriste de molestarlo y decidiste….? —Al parecer, rememorar la escena que presenció fue demasiado porque no pudo terminar la pregunta, sonrojándose.

—No, Pepper —replicó seria—. No le haría eso a Steve… —susurró desviando la mirada. ¡Qué se estaba confesando en medio de uno de los pasillos, cualquiera podría escucharla!

—… ¿Hablas en serio? —La voz de la mujer perdió la histeria, retomando la calma. ¿Acababa de llamar al soldado por su nombre?

— ¡Sí! —Afirmó exasperada—. Él… me… gusta. ¡Y lo digo en serio, así que no me lo preguntes más! —Miró la pantalla para encontrarse con Pepper sonriendo con satisfacción—. ¿Qué es lo chistoso?

—Estás en circuito cerrado, Tony —dijo con retintín—. ¿Pensaste que no me enteraría de eso? Já —rió triunfante—. Y esto me lo debes por encerrarme con el doctor Banner por una hora.

…

…

…

¡¿QUÉ?!

— ¡PEPPER! —Chilló pero la comunicación se cortó y a sus espaldas percibió unas risitas. Se giró con recelo para hallar a Clint, Natasha y Bruce mirándole—. Ustedes… —masculló Tony con ojos entornados por la rabia.

—Eso por andar dejando videítos en mi habitación, Stark —apostilló Hawkeye respaldado por un cabeceo de Romanoff. Incluso Bruce parecía estar de acuerdo por la forma en que asentía.

—Me las van a pagar… —amenazó apoyándose en la pared para no caerse.

—No te lo tomes tan mal, Stark —aconsejó la Viuda Negra, su expresión facial despejada de la burla—. En realidad, es bueno que puedas hablar con honestidad alguna vez en tu vida…

Anthony puso los ojos en blanco.

¡Suficiente!

—En serio, Tony —fue el turno de Bruce de excusarse—. Creo que desde ahora sería bueno dejar estas bromas por la paz.

_¿Paz?,_ pensó ella con escepticismo, _yo les daré una prueba de mi paz._

—Vale —aceptó la CEO de Stark Industries—. Pararé si ustedes lo hacen —dijo cruzándose de brazos—. Lo que parece justo, ¿no?

—Bien —habló Clint por el resto, acercándose con la mano alzada para cerrar el trato. Anthony la estrechó sin vacilar pero internamente se dijo que no dejaría las cosas así.

* * *

Después de cenar en conjunto, Steve lavó su plato y cubiertos y se excusó.

La verdad es que no tenía planeado tener unos rounds privados con el saco de arena. Más bien, estaba interesado en hacer unos bocetos.

Su sorpresa fue arrolladora cuando encontró a Tony sentada en su cama, esperándole.

—Hey, Steve —le saludó levantando una mano.

Él casi destruye la puerta por como la empujó para cerrarla

—Anda, ¿y ese genio Rogers? —Se quejó Tony cruzándose de brazos—. Si fueron esa panda de tontos, dímelo porque te juro que me vengaré de la forma más épica existente…

— ¿Cómo?

Al parecer no se enchufaba en el tema.

Tony, que tenía las piernas llenas de vendas, hizo un ademan de moverse.

—No, quédate ahí —pidió el soldado acercándose a ella, una vez que le tuvo cerca ésta palmeo un sitio a su lado, invitándole a acompañarle. Ni siquiera alcanzó a parpadear cuando ya estaba instalado.

—Te preguntaba si te habían hecho algo ese trío de tontos —dijo refiriéndose a los demás Vengadores—. Porque por el modo que cerraste la puerta, casi botas la pared.

—Lo siento, fue sin querer —se disculpó uniendo las piezas—. No tiene nada que ver con los demás…

—Vale... —dijo Tony mirando hacia el frente.

Silencio.

Okay…

—Lo que pasó con la señorita Potts… —mencionó el rubio sin más que decir. Carraspeó.

—Fue una jodida trampa del trío de idiotas —confesó Anthony empuñando las manos—. Pepper estaba coludida con ellos para sonsácame…

Se calló.

¿Iba a contarle a Steve eso?

La verdad, el jueguito de las bromas pesadas era cosa suya y de los demás y ella no quería que metiesen a él en esto.

— ¿Sonsacarte qué? —Preguntó buscando su mirada. Y la encontró. Siempre lo hacía.

—Sonsacarme que me gustas —admitió sin pelos en la lengua. Se removió un poco, nerviosa, acomodándose las piernas para sentarse a lo indio—. Y ahora que tienen lo que querían, supuestamente dejaran las bromas por la paz. Pero si se meten contigo debes decírmelo para contraatacar —dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

Steve se encontró contagiado por esa sonrisa, correspondiéndola.

—Vale, te diré si llega a pasar.

—Genial —concedió removiéndose para coger algo que estaba a sus espaldas—. Por cierto, encontré esto —mintió, enseñándole la libreta—. Espero que no te moleste que haya visto los dibujos —bueno, a medias. Rogers se tensó involuntariamente.

—… ¿Viste… viste todos los dibujos? —Preguntó casi sin voz.

Tony se mordió el labio.

—No debí hacerlo, ¿cierto? —Lamentó de inmediato habérselo dicho. Es que no quería tener secretos con él… Curioso, pero cierto. El Capitán era jodidamente honesto en todo y sentía que no era justo si ella le ocultaba información… —. Pero lo hice y me… disculpo por ello —se acercó lentamente, como avisándole, hasta tomarle una mano—. De hecho… los vi el día en que me gané esto —dijo apuntándose la mejilla, sus ojos en la cama—. Ese día Romanoff me increpó y mencionó que… tenías este pasatiempo. No pude contener las ganas de comprobarlo por mis medios pero en cuanto vi los últimos dibujos… —alzó brevemente los ojos, captando al vuelo como Steve le contemplaba asombrado y tocado por la confesión—. Me enfurecí. Había estado todo este tiempo diciéndome que no había forma de que… tú… yo… ya sabes —carraspeó—. Y ver la prueba ahí fue como si me echaras un balde de agua fría, Steve —esta vez le sostuvo la mirada, expectante de la suya—. Porque si te pasaban cosas, podías disimularlas mejor que yo y eso me molestó más. Por eso fui al gimnasio. Cuando vi a los demás ahí mi rabia se convirtió en furia, porque estaba segura que esos tres habían estado moviéndome como si fuera un títere y… —hizo una pausa acariciando su mano—. Si estás molesto sólo dímelo, no te quedes callado…

Cuando Steve quito su mano, fue como si le abofeteasen duro y parejo.

_La he cagado a fondo…_

Tony agachó la cabeza derrotada, pero de pronto Steve estaba ahí, rodeando su cintura con sus manos, acercándola con cuidado y…

—No estoy molesto… —susurró en su oído, una mano apartándole el cabello del rostro—. Es sólo que… —era todo tan repentino. Tan abrumador… Y los sentimientos eran tan avasalladores que no hallaba palabras para describirlo… —. No fue fácil… —relató hablando en susurros—. No sé cómo pasó… Tal vez cuando hacíamos Sparring —hizo una pausa, mirándole a los ojos—. No fue grato verte debajo de toda esa chatarra, Tony —admitió—. Tampoco ver cómo te retorcías del dolor… Y cuando dijiste mi nombre ya no…

—Ya no… ¿qué? —bisbisó ella instándole a seguir.

—Ya no pude luchar más —completó ganándose una amplia sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que no… —acotó posando una mano en su pecho—. Mis infalibles métodos te lo impidieron —bromeó antes de besarle en una mejilla—. Los cuales, ya ves, son muy eficaces—. Beso en la otra—. Sin contar con los efectos rebotes… —beso en la frente. Steve le miró divertido.

—Eso no fue un efecto rebote, Tony —dijo con pesar posando los ojos en su mejilla amoratada—. Fue mi estupidez… —y es que aunque ella le había dicho en todos los tonos que no era nada, no dejaba de sentirse culpable por haberle hecho eso.

—Fue mi boca… —le cortó—. Jamás debí llamarte cobarde… —le vio de tal forma que eso implicaba lo mucho que lo lamentaba—. Podrás ser anticuado, cosa que no me molesta en absoluto —bromeó—, pero nunca cobarde.

Para sus adentros, Steve se sintió mortalmente herido cuando ella le acusó de cobarde, sin embargo, en ese momento fue más sencillo dejarse dominar por la rabia que por la razón y el resultado…

Deslizó cuidadosamente la yema del dedo índice por la abultada mejilla, haciendo que Tony cerrase un ojo a causa del dolor. Ahora viendo que tanto estaba maquillando el asunto, le hizo convencerse de que no merecía perdón por eso.

—No, lo soy… —admitió con ojos en plena tormenta—. Jamás debí haberte hecho esto… —dijo poniéndose de pie, dándole la espalda.

Tony le contempló atónita.

¿Qué es lo que acababa de oír? ¿Cómo iba a ser cobarde el hombre que libró la Segunda Guerra Mundial y llevó el mundo a la paz?

Se tomó unos minutos para meditar.

Si ella fuese Steve… No, si ella hubiese golpeado a Pepper usando la armadura de Iron Man…

Mierda.

Se las arregló para ponerse de pie sobre la cama causando gran alboroto, ya que cada vez que apoyaba el peso en los pies las piernas le temblaban y le hacían tambalearse. Steve se dio la vuelta al tiempo que sintió el cuerpo de Tony cayendo sobre él. El impacto se escuchó hasta el primer piso de la Torre.

— ¡Tony! —Interpeló el Capitán, quien había usado su cuerpo de colchón para amortiguarle la caída—. ¿Qué pretendías hacer?

Stark se incorporó apoyando las manos en su pecho, mirándole ceñuda.

— ¡Demostrarte que estas equivocado, pedazo de bobo! —Exclamó—. Quiero decir, ¿aún tienes el cerebro congelado o qué? —El cabello fue cayéndole libre y desordenado por los hombros, escondiendo de a poquito su rostro, mas nunca pudo camuflar la fuerza y pasión con que esas irises achocolatadas le traspasaban—. ¡¿En qué puto universo el sujeto que le dio término a la Segunda Guerra Mundial sería un cobarde?! —Tomó aire—. Porque… si existe alguien que si quiera lo mencione, ¡me pondré la maldita armadura y le romperé la cara!

—Tony… —musitó sin remedio.

—No sé si aún estas dormido o qué, pero si tengo que hacer esto para hacerte entrar en razón, ¡que así sea! —Entonces estiró una mano y le pellizcó en la mejilla izquierda con toda su fuerza, haciendo que Rogers cerrase los ojos. La irritación en la piel se desvaneció casi instantáneamente gracias a su metabolismo cuatro veces más rápido que el promedio, cosa que consiguió dejar maravillada y tranquila a Tony—. Ahora estamos empatados —declaró enfocándole. Y ahí se quedó. Prendada de esos ojos azules, de cómo Steve entreabría los labios para decir algo, lo que fuese, por contrariarle.

Inclinó el rostro mientras le pasaba una mano por la frente para despejársela del rubio cabello; Steve le imitó, tomándose su tiempo para pasar hebras largas y azabaches entre sus dedos.

—Estamos lejos de estar empatados, Tony —bisbisó volviendo a delinearle la mejilla con el dedo. Ella apartó la mano y la posó en la contraria.

—Pues te jodes —riñó—. No pienso quedarme toda la noche pellizcándote para ver si se te hace un morado —sonrió—. Ahora entiendo que te veas tan bien para ser un anciano —se burló hundiéndole un dedo en la mejilla—. Si hasta tienes piel tan suave como la de un bebé… —siguió jugueteando consiguiendo que el hombre se relajase paulatinamente—. ¿Qué otros trucos tienes, Steve? —La pregunta fue retórica puesto que antes de acabar la frase ya estaba buscándole cosquillas. Fue ahí cuando el soldado se sacudió de la risa, haciéndole casi irse de bruces sobre su pecho. Pero una cosa que caracterizaba a Tony era ser testaruda, por lo que siguió atacándole hasta que se estrelló en esa masa acogedora de músculos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Rogers cuando pudo parar de reír, cogiéndola con cuidado—. Dime que no te hice daño otra vez… —pidió nervioso.

—Ni que estuviese hecha de vidrio —se defendió Stark ocultando su rostro en el cuello del Capitán.

—… ¿Tony?

—Te lo juro, estoy bien —su voz adormilada y el aliento de ella dándole al cuello de Steve—. Sólo… tengo…

Al sentir un brazo enredándose en su cintura lo comprendió. Ladeó un poco la cabeza para comprobar sus suposiciones; Tony tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración en un acompasado vaivén. Simplemente dormida.

Sin pensárselo mucho, se movió muy lentamente hasta conseguir ponerse de pie con ella a cuestas, fijándose en lo bien y serena que lucía dormida. Empezó a dar escuetos pasos, evaluando si despertaba, para llevarla a su habitación, pero en cuanto estaban por cruzar la puerta Tony gruñó y empuñó la mano sobre su pecho, arrugando la tela de su remera.

—No me lleves allí —pidió aún adormilada—. Tan… grande… y vacía… —entreabrió los ojos por unos instantes—. Quiero dormir contigo… —se apretó contra él volviendo a caer en el delicioso trance del sueño.

Steve dejó ir todo el aire de sus pulmones ante la petición. Eso sería faltarle el respeto y…

Rememoró sus palabras. ¿Grande y vacía?

¿Se refería a su habitación? Bueno, lo era. Muy vistosa también, por lo demás.

Pero, ¿qué quería decir vacía?

Antes de encontrar la respuesta, se dio cuenta que había regresado a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y que sus pies le llevaban directo a su cama. Podría dejársela, después de todo, él no la usaba. Así que corrió las mantas y la depositó con cuidado de no despertarle, cubriéndole concienzudamente. No entendió cómo fue que las luces del cuarto se apagaron, pero la tenue luz de su pecho le iluminó el rostro.

Se dispuso a alejarse pero Tony volvió a gruñir, sacudiendo las manos hasta atraparle.

—Steve… —susurró en sueños, jalándole.

¿Quién podría sentarse a dibujar en estas condiciones?

Cerró los ojos diciéndose que no estaba haciendo nada censurable, que este siglo era más liberal y que aunque estuviese en los malditos años 20 él sólo quería tumbarse a su lado.

Se quitó las deportivas y se acostó de lado, observándole. Le pareció casi cómico el como ella fue acercándose hasta ponerle una mano en la cintura, estrechándole. Le acaricio la cabeza sin dejar de estudiarle, advirtiendo como poco a poco su rostro abandonaba ese rictus que sólo un mal sueño entrega cambiándolo por uno que exudaba paz.

En su pecho, sintió como algo se sacudía con ahínco.

Sentirse tan pleno, contenido y feliz por sólo verle dormir no es algo que el _Me gusta_ encierre… Implicaba palabras mayores y Steve casi podía vislumbrar como se formaban en su cabeza, desaforadas por salir de sus labios.

—Uhm… —suspiró Tony, apretándole otro poco.

_Esto es más que atracción_, se dijo en el instante en que le acunó en su pecho cerrando los ojos y depositando un beso en su cabecita tozuda, chispeante y… única.

Steve moduló las palabras entonces, sin importarle si sólo el viento las escuchaba, porque en ese segundo el reloj se detuvo y sintió como su ser se libraba de fantasmas y prejuicios, como él mismo se moldeaba a este presente, suyo y de Tony, y como el sueño reparador le cantaba al oído con la promesa que al volver ella estaría ahí.

* * *

Anthony tensó todo el cuerpo antes de despertar. Al abrir los ojos se dijo así misma que no había dormido así de bien en meses…

Y la cura a sus pesadillas estaba frente a sí.

El rostro apacible y dormido de Steve estaba frente al suyo, separados por unos escuetos centímetros.

Apenas había despertado y ya estaba haciéndole imposible el respirar y es que el suero sólo le había hecho más fuerte pero la perfección de sus facciones sólo podía ser fruto de un riguroso y minucioso trabajo de ingeniería. Uno que ella quería explorar, tocar… besar.

—Jodido anciano sexy estas hecho… —exhaló sonriéndose. Se percató que Steve se había quedado dormido encima de la colcha pero que pese a todo seguía tan cálido como siempre, lo cual era bueno considerar por si…

Arrugó los labios.

No, dudaba que eso ocurriese… en el corto plazo.

Es decir, si fuese por ella, se serviría a Rogers en un plato sin tener un ataque de identidad sexual ni nada, porque siendo sinceros, a estas alturas, no le importaba estar en este cuerpo.

Incluso considerando los jodidos ciclos menstruales.

…

…

_Rogers en verdad me tiene hecha una retardada…_

Es decir, ¿cómo aguantan las mujeres pasar por ello? Cuando le sucedió, dentro de las primeras semanas de su cambio, había puesto en peligro su hermosa Torre al gritonearle a Bruce. Había sido un respiro que esa semana Pepper pasase gran parte del tiempo ahí preparando la conferencia, de lo contrario, de no estar Banner aturdido con su presencia, hubiese liberado al Hulk en menos de un minuto.

_Amen también a tu paciencia, Steve,_ añadió al recordar como él le soportó estoicamente cuando le replicaba soezmente, acariciándole quedamente.

Ok, era horrible. Pero había aprendido sobre la marcha a lidiar con ello. Luego de sobreponerse al shock de encontrarse con ese regalito en su ropa interior. _Horrible_, reitero, pero gracias a que su madre lo soportó, ella nació ¿verdad?

…

¿Qué diría su madre… su padre, si le viesen así?

_Lo más probable es que el viejo estuviese abriéndome sin anestesia para averiguarlo_, bufó, _y que mamá le estuviese chillando para que no lo hiciese…_

Vetó el pensamiento, retomando su escrutinio. Mirar a Steve era más entretenido.

….

Y, sí.

No le molestaba quedarse como estaba. Porque de no haber cambiado, nunca hubiese conseguido tenerle así, dormido e indefenso, a su lado.

Suyo.

Porque nadie había tenido el privilegio de tocarle como lo estaba haciendo y por eso…

… Podía conformarse.

Podía esperar a que Steve decidiese ir más allá.

Pero por ahora, aprovecharía…

Se acercó y le besó en los labios. Sonrió cuando una mano le atrajo de la nuca hacia más contacto. Ella separó los labios para atrapar uno de los suyos, tironeando un poquito. Steve gimió bajito, abriendo la boca, lo que Tony aprovechó para colar su lengua y enredarla con la suya, consiguiendo que el soldado gimiese más fuerte esta vez.

El Capitán le instó a rodar, dejándole bajo su cuerpo mientras le respondía con lengua y más. Tony le echó las manos en la espalda, recorriéndola y enterrándole las uñas cuando sentía que el calor de su cuerpo subía. Si tan sólo estas mantas no estuviesen en su camino...

—Tony… —jadeó su nombre antes de volver a besarle, poniendo las manos a cada lado de su cabeza y arrugando las sábanas. Dios si no paraba ya iba…

—Steve… —gimió levantando el borde inferior de su camiseta con la clara intención de quitársela. Se moría por tocarle sin obstáculos…

—No —suplicó él separándose milímetros de sus labios, observándole con ojos velados por el deseo—. Si sigues no voy…

… _¿A poder parar? _

Dios, Tony no quería que parase.

—Está bien… —le reconfortó en un suspiro—. Está bien… —soltó la prenda, usando ambas manos para poder atraerle de las mejillas y besarle otra vez. Steve le respondió reticente, temeroso, como si la idea de dejarse ir le pareciera un pecado. Pese a que le hubiese encantado sentir su pecho desnudo contra el suyo, cedió y le beso castamente casi sin rozar su boca con la de él. Al poco tiempo, ya no estaba tenso y le acariciaba lánguidamente, su mano en busca de la de ella para entrelazar sus dedos con fuerza. Tony abandonó su boca y le beso en el cuello, ganándose un jadeo; puede que no pudiese quitarle el envoltorio a su bombón, pero se encargaría de marcarlo. Le sujetó de la espalda para evitarle la retirada en tanto besaba con mimo la piel para prepararla, en cuanto Steve no mostró intensión de huir le lamió y succionó.

Rogers volvió a gemir ronco mas no intentó zafarse.

De no ser porque alguien llamaba a la puerta, Tony hubiese hecho lo mismo en el otro lado. Sonriendo con malicia y suficiencia le soltó, disfrutando la imagen de Steve con el cabello desordenado, los labios hinchados por los besos, las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración agitada.

—Si no abres, van a tirar abajo la puerta —le aconsejó Tony tumbándose de nuevo en el lecho, sus ojos brillantes y una sonrisa.

Steve tuvo que pasar saliva y coger aire antes de volver en sí.

—… Cierto —avaló rascándose la nuca, de pronto nervioso. Se bajó de la cama, y casi se cae al tropezarse con sus deportivas. Stark contuvo una risita y se estiró, saboreando de un bienestar casi infinito. En cuanto abrió la puerta, la afable sonrisa de Natasha le saludo.

—Cap, el desayuno está listo y lo estamos… —echó un rápido vistazo hacia el interior de la habitación. Su boca casi se desencajó al ver como Stark le saludaba moviendo una mano.

Vaya…

Simplemente… Vaya.

Natasha tardó menos de un segundo en recomponerse, mirándole con dulzura y notando un chupón en el cuello de Steve.

—Podemos esperarlo un poco más si lo prefiere… —sonrió la pelirroja con una ceja alzada.

Steve desvió la mirada más nervioso que antes.

—Sí, sí, ya voy —se apresuró a decir.

—Te haremos espacio si quieres venir, Stark —picó Romanoff, sabiendo que Tony le escuchaba.

—Seguro —replicó traviesa—. Después de _tanto_ ejercicio, tengo un hambre canina —recalcó.

Steve se puso tan rojo que sin dedicarle ni una mirada más a la Viuda Negra, le aseguró rápidamente que enseguida bajaban. Al cerrar la puerta, Tony estaba carcajeándose de lo lindo.

— ¡No es divertido! —Se quejó Rogers apoyando la espalda contra la puerta—. ¡Qué va a pensar la Agente Romanoff de eso!

Anthony se llevó las manos al vientre en pos de calmarse. Al ver como Steve se cruzaba de brazos arrugaba los labios, se dijo que era tiempo de calmarse.

—Lo mismo que pensé yo cuando vi en la cámara de seguridad como ella y Barton se agazapaban en una esquina muy pegados… —rió. Steve suspiró resignado.

—Creí que ibas a dejar de meterte con ellos… —comentó mirándole con reproche.

—Bueno, sí. Pero Romanoff acaba de meterse contigo y eso rompe la tregua —dijo, su tez llenándose de seriedad y un dedo acusador alzado—. Eso me insta a atacar.

—Tony… —suspiró él meneando la cabeza—. En serio, déjalo pasar.

— ¿Y retirarme sin defender a mi Capitán? —Rezongó ella dramáticamente—. Eso nunca —prorrumpió heroicamente. Luego se quitó las mantas y se arrastró hasta la orilla del colchón.

Steve aún seguía oyendo en bucle "…mi Capitán" con la vista perdida, como si estuviese pegado al piso.

—Steve, cariño —llamó Tony con tono ridículamente meloso—. ¿Me ayudas?

El soldado dio un respingo ante ese tono mas, dando unos pocos pasos, se colocó frente a ella y le ayudó con una mirada acusadora.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Anthony haciéndose la inocente—. Tengo que practicar —explicó al tiempo que pudo ponerse de pie con Steve afirmándole de la cintura—. Si consigo que Barton se atore con la comida, habré limpiado tu nombre.

—Tony, eso no es ni un poco gracioso —le reprendió Rogers duro.

Stark hizo un puchero y para ser algo no calculado, Steve sintió que se veía tan adorable que era inútil molestarse… Ah. Al parecer, Anthony Edward Stark no sólo tenía poder sobre el mercado, sino absoluto control sobre su persona, terminó Steve pensando mientras su tez se relajaba.

Qué injusto.

…

No. Iba en ambos lados.

Y Steve lo sabría si pudiese leer la mente de ella, si pudiese percibir lo doloroso que era no lanzársele encima y _de verdad_ hacer ejercicio con él.

—De acuerdo… —concedió con voz baja—. No haré nada… —Prometió sintiendo como su estómago rugía del hambre—. ¿Me llevas al comedor? —Inquirió dándole un breve beso en la boca—. Lo de estar muriéndome por comida no era falso, ¿sabes?

El Capitán asintió y le alzó sin demora, cargándole en brazos.

—Creo que compraré esa silla de rueda hoy mismo —comentó Tony peinándole con los dedos el cabello a Rogers—. Quiero decir, ¿qué tantas posibilidades hay de que Barton se atore con el desayuno si nos ve entrar así al comedor?

—Mientras menos comentarios hagas, estoy seguro que tendrá otro día de vida —bromeó Steve, sacándole una sonrisa de grata sorpresa a Tony.

—Cuidado Capitán Rogers, contagiarse de mis malas maneras no puede ser bueno para usted —aconsejó con tono solemne y un rictus exagerado de seriedad.

—Soldado, creo que eso no puede importarme menos —rió siguiéndole el juego.

Pasaron otros dos minutos antes de que pudiesen salir de la habitación, concentrados en besarse largo y tendido.

* * *

Cuando Tony Stark hizo su entrada en el comedor, aferrada a la espalda de Steve, sintió que sería una misión imposible no burlarse del trío de tontos.

Puede que Natasha estuviese acostumbrada a poner cara de póker, pero Bruce y Clint no, y la forma en que casi se les salen los ojos de orbita le infló el ego. Al menos podría sentirse ganadora sin haber abierto la boca.

Steve saludó a los presentes antes de acomodarle en una silla y luego tomar un lugar a su lado.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última que te asomaste por aquí, Tony —comentó Bruce untándole mermelada a una tostada.

Bueno, había prometido comportarse y así era una excelente forma de comenzar.

—Cierto Bruce —coincidió ella quitándole a Steve la tostada que iba a llevarse a la boca—. Aunque comer en el laboratorio no está mal, creo que es mejor hacerlo aquí —sonrió dando el primer mordisco.

—Eso era mío… —aludió el Capitán.

—Lo siento, cielo —se disculpó melosamente—. Me daba pereza coger una —le guiño un ojo. A su otro lado, Clint casi se atora, mas el que Natasha le acercase de inmediato la taza de té le ayudó a pasar el alimento.

—Tony… —dijo Steve acusadoramente arqueando la ceja.

_Oops._

— ¿Estás bien, Barton? —Preguntó Anthony dándole golpecitos en la espalda—. Hombre, no me des estos sustos —pidió con falsa preocupación.

—Todo bien —dijo Hawkeye disfrazando la risa con tos—. No te angusties Stark —le aseguró—. Aún podré salvar tu culo enlatado en la próxima misión.

_Así que portarse bien… ¡Al carajo!_

— ¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje exprés a Maryland? —Intervino Steve, diluyendo el ambiente.

Tony enfocó su vista en él, recibiendo una escueta sonrisa mientras éste seguía platicando con el agente sobre detalles de la ciudad. Bruce le sonrió cuando ella se fijó en él, que bebía lentamente su café.

Sí, tenía que tratar más, pensó deslizando la mano bajo la mesa, hasta pillar la de Rogers y darle un agradecido apretón.

— ¿Me pasas la mermelada, Natasha? —Preguntó Tony sin puya ni dobles intenciones, creando un breve silencio.

—Seguro —contestó la pelirroja acercándosela sin demora, sonriéndole brevemente antes de retomar su té, enfocándose en lo que Bruce comentaba sobre las estatuas antiquísimas que habían en un convento de Maryland.

Alargó un brazo para coger otra tostada de la cesta del centro, pero Steve le tendió la suya al tiempo que cogía otra para él.

Sí, podía hacerlo, se convenció aceptando la tostada y untándole mermelada con una sonrisita.

—Steve, ¿qué te pasó en el cuello? —Preguntó Banner depositando su taza en el platillo.

_Oh… quizás no_, lamentó al ver como los ojos de Barton brillaban ante la posibilidad de hacer un cometario.

De pronto la mesa se movió y el agente soltó un quejido, mirando a Romanoff confundido.

— ¿Por qué? —Musitó Clint como si estuviese haciendo un berrinche.

Tony iba a salir en su defensa pero nuevamente Natasha salió al rescate.

— ¿Eso no será producto de una alergia, doc? —Comentó la agente con interés.

—Bueno, es posible —evaluó Bruce.

—A lo mejor el Cap es alérgico a Stark —asestó Barton.

Tony entornó los ojos, amenazante, ignorando el modo en que Steve le jalaba para contenerle.

—Eso es medicamente imposible, Clint —ayudó Bruce tratando de calmar las aguas, pidiéndole a Tony con la mirada que no dijera nada.

—Sólo me rasqué más de la cuenta —concluyó Rogers observando a Clint como si fuese un cabo a punto de recibir sanción disciplinaria.

Barton agachó la cabeza en derrota.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió en paz, y antes de preverlo, Tony y los demás discutían qué película era la mejor, o que director de cine era el más sobresaliente.

Media hora después, luego de haber limpiado, los agentes se excusaron diciendo que eran solicitados en SHIELD, dejando a Bruce, Steve y Tony a solas.

—Ufff… —suspiró Stark dejándose caer en la silla desastrosamente.

—No creo que haya sido tan difícil, Tony —apuntó Bruce divertido—. Aunque admito que Clint se pasó un poco.

—Bruce… no fue un poco —rebatió ella con ojos entornados—. Sólo recuérdame por qué siquiera lo intento…

—Porque somos un equipo y para poder estar unidos hay que estar en armonía unos con otros —señaló Rogers con tono profesional.

—Steve tiene razón, Tony —respaldó el doctor.

Anthony arrugó los labios pero miró de reojo a Steve, tanteando terreno. Tal vez estaba en esos días otra vez, porque se desangraba por abrazarle…

—Como sea… —resopló ella—. Jarvis, ¿ya ha llegado el encargo?

—Sí, señorita —respondió el mayordomo—. Acaban de bajarlo en el estacionamiento.

— ¿En qué estas metida ahora, Tony? —Cuestionó Bruce con curiosidad, asombrado de que ella estuviese tendiéndole una mano a Steve.

—Es sólo una silla de ruedas para que pueda desplazarme sin molestar a Steve —respondió sin verle, sonriéndole al Capitán cuando este aceptó su mano—. Aunque, creo que si le agrego unas cuantas cosas, puedo dejarla infinitamente mejor y presentarla en la Expo. ¿Qué opinas, Banner?

—Pienso que…

—No me molesta ayudarte… —comentó flojito el soldado, casi herido.

—De seguro quieres entrenarte y yo te quito tiempo, Steve —contestó ella jugueteando con sus dedos.

Bruce alzó las cejas divertido. Nunca creyó que llegaría el día en que estos dos estuviesen teniendo una conversación trivial sin querer matarse entre ellos. Bueno, más que trivial, parecía plática de pareja.

—Puedo hacerlo de noche —continuó Rogers.

—Prefiero que descanses en ese tiempo… —carraspeó—. Si entiendes lo que digo… —añadió en un susurro.

Steve enmudeció al acto, logrando que el doctor se riese fuerte y con ganas.

— ¿Qué rayos, Bruce? —Interpeló Tony mirándole con cara de pocos amigos.

El Capitán le miró arrugando las cejas en un gesto lleno de confusión.

—Nada… —sonrió Banner—. Es sólo que me parece increíble que ya no estén peleándose a cada momento. Y lo digo con buena intención —atajó en cuanto Stark soltó un bufido.

—Oh… —soltó Steve.

Claro… Después de todo, el monstruo verde era el peligroso, no el afable doctor.

—Aún así, creo que todavía no puedo perdonarte el que te hayas coludido con esos dos, Bruce… —se quejó Tony retomando su juego con la mano de Steve.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Interpeló el rubio, viendo de hito a hito a Stark y Banner.

—Quiere decir que sabíamos que no se odiaban, al contrario —relató el doctor con un deje de disculpa en la forma en que miraba al Capitán—. Sólo quisimos que se diesen cuenta de ello —finalizó con una sonrisa—. Espero que no estés tú también molesto, Steve, porque sólo actuamos movidos por una buena intención…

—Ya sabía que tu cara de monje tibetano era fabricada, Bruce —ironizó Tony —. Sólo alguien perverso puede unir fuerza con Romanoff y Barton —le dedicó una divertida sonrisa a Steve—. ¿Cierto, Capitán?

Steve sonrió cerrando los ojos.

No le agradaba saber que era tan fácil de leer, saber que tres personas se dieron cuenta antes de él que estaba…

Estaba enamorándose.

_Pero, en realidad, no fue tan malo…_, pensó fijando su atención en Anthony, que acariciaba el dorso de su mano con el dedo pulgar.

—No… —se encontró respondiendo por puro reflejo—. Sólo quisiera que de ahora en más mantengan su distancia.

Stark sonrió orgullosa.

_Toma ya, ese es mi Capitán._

—Por supuesto, Steve —avaló Bruce sin demora—. Es por eso que hicimos un pacto de paz…

—Que Barton quiso romper —increpó ella soplando el flequillo que le cubría la cara—. Espero que comprendas, Bruce, que si se da otra vez una situación así no seré yo quien apele a la paz…

Steve le apartó el cabello de la cara mientras le hacia una advertencia con su mirada.

—Creo que le ha quedado claro, Tony —convino Banner encontrando tierno el gesto de Rogers—. Tanto yo como Natasha estamos por la paz.

—Bien —Steve dio por cerrado el tema.

Bruce se excusó diciendo que en las últimas horas había encontrado una pista para solucionar el cambio de sexo de Anthony y que quería irse al laboratorio a probar unas teorías.

_Ouch._

La cara de Steve se había vuelto indescifrable ante esas palabras.

El que Tony hubiese llegado a la conclusión de que no quería cambiar y volver a ser el idiota de siempre era una cosa, otra cosa distinta era lo que Rogers opinase de eso…

—Steve… —probó rascándole en la palma de la mano.

— ¿Sí? —Reaccionó mirándole con exceso de tranquilidad.

—Sobre eso… —se mordió el labio—. Lo que Bruce acaba de mencionar… ¿Qué piensas tú al respecto? —Lanzó la bomba de pronto nerviosa de su respuesta. Es decir, si él quería que…

Steve rehuyó la mirada, apretando los labios, concentrado en su respuesta.

Tal vez lo estaba metiendo en un aprieto, se dijo ella, tal vez le estaba forzando a sumergirse derechito a un matadero de moralidad… Parpadeó escogiendo las palabras adecuadas para decirle que no le importaba quedarse como estaba, que lo prefería así pero entonces Rogers alzó la cabeza dedicándole una decidida mirada.

—Pienso que si quieres volver a como estabas, está bien —replicó con voz grave, con bordes de sacrificio—. Yo no me opondría a eso, Tony…

Ella le contempló con… gratitud. Podía ver lo difícil que era decirle que le aceptaría nuevamente como varón, veía la disyuntiva que le supondría abrazar y besar a un hombre…

—Porque lo que siento no tiene que ver con tu sexo… —Asestó apretándole y atrayéndole a sus brazos—. No es una mera cuestión física, Tony…

—No quiero cambiar… —confesó de inmediato descansando la frente en el pecho de Steve, haciéndole callar—. Yo… Me gustabas desde antes pero temía acercarme porque podrías sentir rechazo… —de pronto se sintió más frágil que nunca, empuñando las manos en los costados de Rogers—. Por eso me metía contigo… porque era lo único a lo que aspiraba… —hizo una pausa sintiendo un nudo en el pecho, tan grande que podría ser capaz de matarle antes que la metralla—… ahora no tengo que hacerlo. Y lo prefiero así, Steve… —apretó los ojos sintiendo como éstos se humedecían—. Prefiero esto antes de volver a ser el hijo de puta de antes…

Quizás le delató el tono tembloroso de su voz, quizás la fuerza con que hundía el rostro en el pecho del supersoldado… Fuera cual fuere la razón, Steve supo que ella lloraba.

Y eso le perforó el pecho.

Él que creyó que era el único que estaba más comprometido, el que creyó que estaba entregándose en bandeja de plata para que cuando Anthony Stark volviese a ser el playboy de siempre pudiese pisotearle y abandonarle…

Se alegraba tanto de estar equivocado.

Es cierto que le hubiese aceptado como varón, pero era el temor de que Tony se aburriese de este experimento el que le hería como una espina clavada en el corazón.

Oírle decir que no quería cambiar sólo podía ser un gesto de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos en la misma medida.

El alivio le recorrió las venas como un bálsamo, haciéndole ver que sólo era correcto decir las palabras que el viento había atestiguado…

Con algo de esfuerzo, logró zafarle de su escondite y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos; los suyos estaban acuosos y enrojecidos pero eso no le hacía menos bella. Sonrió atrapando una lágrima al vuelo y tomando aire le dijo:

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Tony… —se las arregló para sonreírle antes de continuar—. Desde la noche en que te pillé descargándote a oscuras con un saco de arena… Desde entonces no he podido…

Tony le calló con un beso mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus mejillas; aunque, éstas, ahora sólo contenían felicidad.

* * *

Bruce, feliz de haber hallado la cura, no se inmutó cuando la voz de Jarvis le comunicó que la señorita Stark no deseaba modificar sus actuales circunstancias.

Sonrió satisfecho.

El haberlos visto así le hizo decidirse a darles el último empujón; sabía que Steve estaba enamorado. Lo había descubierto de casualidad la vez en que éste se había ofrecido para velarle el sueño a Tony. Una vez se había levantado del banquillo al lado de la camilla, luego de convencerle que estaba fuera de peligro, un papelito había caído de su bolsillo. En cuanto él y Natasha lo revisaron, supieron que ésos dos estaban dando golpes a ciegas y que si no intervenían, jamás se sincerarían.

Banner rememora la complejidad de los trazos del dibujo que contempló y el sentimiento que le inspiraron.

No era atracción.

Era algo mucho más fuerte.

Era algo que él desearía permitirse sentir sin temor.

Y el hecho que Tony lo tuviese al alcance de la mano y no lo viese, le ofuscaba un poco. Por eso aceptó ser parte del plan; porque le hubiese gustado que lo hiciesen por él.

Asimismo, las señales que Anthony enviaba eran claras para él, pero no lo serían para Steve quien era en extremo ingenuo en el ámbito sentimental; lo supo cuando hizo esa apuesta con Natasha. El que ella le coquetease un poco le mostro a un Capitán Rogers solícito pero no lo suficientemente receptivo para darse cuenta de las implicancias del grácil pestañeo de una mujer.

Ahora, sabiendo que había logrado su objetivo, se dijo podría aspirar a descansar.

Le pidió a Jarvis que ocultase la fórmula del suero en su base de datos y que no dejase que ni Tony ni nadie accediese a ella para luego dirigirse a su habitación a tomar una siesta.

* * *

Muy pocos se sorprendieron con la noticia.

Nick Fury entre ellos.

Pero nadie se quejó cuando en los momentos de necesidad Los Vengadores aparecían prestos a protegerles, ni siquiera cuando Iron Man dejó sus formas toscas para transformarse en Iron Woman o cuando Tony Stark anunció que se casaba.

Puede que al principio hubiese un gran revuelo por descubrir quién era la desafortunada, o afortunada según se mire, persona que desposaría.

Los meses previos al enlace, la Torre Stark se vio asediada de prensa y paparazis para descubrir la locación donde la boda se llevaría a cabo o quién era el novio o novia, aún no se clarificaba, de Stark.

El que Tony hubiese planeado todo tan bien le mantenía con el título de genio.

Porque jamás encontrarían nada en la Torre Stark.

Todos Los Vengadores se habían trasladado a las instalaciones de SHIELD, donde ni el periodista más osado se atrevería a asomarse, con el fin de ultimar detalles sin ningún acoso.

La noche previa a la boda, Tony recordaba cómo había llegado a estas instancias.

Después de que Steve le confesase que le amaba, ella había intentado por todos los métodos demostrarle y decirte que también le amaba. Pero cada vez que intentaba sacarle la camisa cuando se iban a la cama, Steve lograba escabullírsele.

Hasta que llegó el momento en que su paciencia se agotó.

— ¡Qué tengo que hacer para que lo entiendas! —Había exclamado en ese entonces—. ¡No estamos deshonrando a nadie aquí!

—Lo sé —había contestado él mientras se bajaba de la cama y se arreglaba las ropas—. Pero quiero hacer las cosas bien… Como te mereces, Tony.

Ella había bajado de la cama y había empezado a pasearse bajo la curiosa mirada de Rogers.

— ¡Ok! —Prorrumpió luego de unos segundos—. ¿Quieres hacerlo bien? —Preguntó arrodillándose ante él—. ¡Entonces cásate conmigo!

Steve se había escandalizado al instante mientras toda su cara se enrojecía furiosamente.

— ¡Soy yo quién debería proponértelo! —Recriminó tomándola de la cintura para ponerle de pie.

—Eres algo lento, cariño, por eso me adelanté —Se burló ella echándole los brazos al cuello—. Pero lo dije en serio Steve… Cásate conmigo…—bisbisó sobre su boca.

—Tony… —meneó la cabeza antes de sentarla en la cama e hincarse ante ella—. Yo soy quien te lo pide ahora… —musitó cogiéndole las manos—. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Ella asintió sonriendo para luego besarle por todo el rostro diciendo sí hasta el cansancio.

—Me tomaré en serio su palabra, Capitán Rogers —rió después de besarle en la boca. Se puso de pie y trotó hasta el ropero donde se encontraba el traje del Capitán América, sacando el casco y poniéndoselo en la cabeza—. Ahora no tienes manera de arrepentirte, Steve —dijo con retintín.

Él se le acercó y la alzo al vuelo dejando que le abrazase la cintura con las piernas.

— ¿Y quien dijo que me iba a arrepentir…?

Tony sonrió regresando de su introspección.

Como dictaba la tradición, esta noche los novios no podían estar juntos, por lo que estaba sola, tumbada mirando el techo y echando de menos a Steve.

—Me pregunto si podrá dormir esta noche… —se dijo evocando la vez en que él le confesaba que había pasado meses sin dormir por temor de despertar en otro futuro y que sólo esa vez en que ella se coló en su cama pudo descansar. Le había impactado en sobremanera y a la vez le había hecho prometerse que jamás dejaría que pasase otra noche solo… Bueno, esta era especial.

Apagó las luces (en serio, qué agotador era levantarse para darle al interruptor) y se recostó. Al poco rato de poner la cabeza en la almohada cayó en un profundo sueño causado por el cansancio de todos los preparativos que tuvo que realizar a escondidas de la prensa…

* * *

La ceremonia resultó ser un éxito. Pese a que no había muchos invitados, y que el lugar fuese una lejana isla, Tony había podido estar tranquila por mantener a salvo a Steve del acoso periodístico. Pero ya que llevaba un anillo en el dedo anular, se dijo que no tenía sentido seguir ocultando a su esposo y sin tardar más que unos segundos subió una foto a la red.

En menos de diez minutos, el mundo ardió de curiosidad al ver una instantánea donde salía la mano izquierda de Tony luciendo un sencillo y delicado anillo con las palabras "Siento que he desposado a América".

Minutos después un Steve inseguro le tomaría en brazos para el vals.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Musitó ella acariciándole la mejilla.

—No sé bailar —confesó cabizbajo, evitando mirar a Los Vengadores y la gente de SHIELD. A Pepper que no dejaba de llevase un pañuelo de papel, ya raido por el uso, a los ojos.

—Sólo sígueme —susurró Tony besándole en la comisura de los labios mientras le acomodaba las manos en su cuerpo.

Steve cerró los ojos citando el baile pendiente con Peggy, pero esta vez no le entristeció, sólo le hizo pensar que era en ésta época donde tenía que encontrar a su verdadera acompañante y que pasar setenta años esperándole había valido la pena.

* * *

La puerta se cerró detrás suyo con un mudo siseo. Percibía, sabía que tenía a Steve a sus espaldas, quien no perdió tiempo en estrecharle rodeando su vientre con los brazos.

—Steve… —suspiró ante los labios que se posaron en su cuello. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza dándole espacio mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba caer sobre él.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que le obligase a girar en busca de sus labios, deslizando sus manos por la espalda, buscando los botones de vestido de novia. Tony hizo lo propio al aflojarle la corbata, separándose brevemente para poder quitársela.

—Te eche de menos —admitió Rogers contra sus labios antes de volver a besarle—. No pude dormir… —jadeó cuando sintió los dedos de ella desabotonarle la camisa después de haberle quitado el saco.

—Ya no tendrás que extrañarme más —aseguró Stark posando la palma en el pecho ya desnudo de Steve, buscando apoyo para salir del vestido dorado con aplicaciones de florecillas rojas que yacía enrollado en sus pies.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse mientras Steve le conducía de espaldas hacia la cama, soltando los broches del corsé blanco que le cubría en tanto ella sacudía los pies para quitarse los tacones. Una vez que le depositó con cuidado en el amplio lecho, Tony le mordió la barbilla mientras ponía las manos en la pretina de sus pantalones, abriendo con un metálico tintineo el cinturón. Steve se tensó entonces, dejando una mano sobre el corsé que aunque abierto, aún le tapaba el pecho y el vientre.

—No tengas miedo… —bisbisó ella atrayéndole de la nuca para besarle—. Ya está bien… Puedes tocarme… —le animó retirando el corsé, dejando expuesto el reactor que brillaba con una cálida y reconfortante luz azul—. Steve…

Rogers asintió, posando tímidamente una mano en el reactor, delineando el contorno. Después de un rato, deslizó la mano hasta un seno, cubriéndolo con suavidad, maravillado por la tersura de su piel.

Repartiendo besos en su sien y mejilla, Tony volvió a retomar su labor hasta abrir el pantalón, tironeándolo hasta bajárselo hasta las rodillas. Steve se incorporó lo suficiente para quitárselo (zapatos incluidos) y retomó su lugar sobre ella, pasando sus labios por el reactor hasta decidirse a besar un seno. Ante el gemidito de Tony, se atrevió a repetir la acción con el otro mientras masajeaba el que ya había atendido. Stark levantó las caderas en un reflejo creando fricción contra la entrepierna de Steve, sintiendo como ésta empezaba a despertar. Volvió a rozarse contra él, provocando que esta vez ambos gimiesen al unísono.

Sus corazones latían desbocados en sus pechos, piteando en sus oídos.

Decidida, Tony guió las manos de Steve hasta su ropa interior, quien captó el mensaje y fue bajándola lentamente hasta quitársela, deteniéndose a contemplarla en silencio y realizando que ya sólo estaba vistiendo medias.

—Ven, Steve… —pidió tendiéndole una mano. El _dejà vu_ que le sobrevino fue como un rayo partiéndole en dos. Era como ver _aquel_ dibujo, sólo que esta vez ella se veía mucho hermosa sin las capas de ropa que ocultaban su cuerpo.

Ya sin miedos y sin dudas, Steve se desprendió de la ultima prenda que le cubría, dejándola caer en el suelo antes de aceptar su mano, atrayéndola hasta sentarla en su regazo, besándola en la boca, explorándola con su lengua, sus manos y sus sentidos.

Y cuando la poseyó en un gemido ahogado, cerró los ojos y la apretó contra su cuerpo, seguro que este era su nuevo hogar porque no había existido ni existiría otro sitio donde quisiera estar, que su nombre vivía en los labios de Tony, quien lo gemía en su oído, clavándole las uñas en la espalda ante cada embestida, quien le apresaba con sus piernas y sumergía los dedos en su cabello, quien se había convertido en su mundo.

—Ahmmm… —jadeó ella más alto uniendo sus frentes con ojos cerrados—. Steve… Steve…

Él gruñó dejándose caer encima de Tony, hundiéndose con más fuerza en su cuerpo.

—TonyTonyTony —vociferó moviéndose ya de manera errática, sintiendo como algo luchaba por explotar en su bajo vientre. Sus manos se buscaron hasta que enlazaron sus dedos, descansando a cada lado de su rostro de Tony. Se permitió mirarla entonces, memorizando como gemía con los labios entreabiertos, las mejillas templadas y los ojos cerrados. Pasó saliva, parpadeando un poco, y ahí estaban sus ojos cafés, prendados a los suyos, contemplándole con tanta adoración que el pecho se apretó un poco más, como si fuese posible.

—Te amo, Steve —confesó entonces Tony, sonriéndole.

Y ahí fue vio la luz, cuando sintió que algo se desprendía de su cuerpo, haciéndole cerrar los ojos y gemir el nombre de ella a todo pulmón, haciéndola retorcerse y seguirle sin oposición. El corazón se le detuvo por un minuto y su cuerpo cedió hasta caer sobre ella, que presta le rodea con sus brazos y le llena la cabeza de besos. Cuando puede recuperar el aire, se mueve con el objeto de dejar de aplastarle, pero Tony no se lo permite y le mira como si no pudiese dejar de hacerlo, le sonríe en cuanto puede volver a respirar con normalidad y le besa cuando siente que ha pasado mucho tiempo sin hacerlo.

Para Steve Rogers, Tony Stark era como un huracán; le había arrastrado y condenado a pensarle en silencio, pero al darle la bienvenida al sueño estando en sus brazos, se dijo que no podía ser más perfecto.

FIN.

* * *

_Gracias por leer._


End file.
